First, True Christmas
by lilstarblossom
Summary: IM BACK! put up *Ch.14*, a special to chappie to reveiwers after that enjoy ^_^ ~Videl has never had a true Christmas before till Gohan comes along. (Finished)
1. Sad Past

A/N~ Hey there! This is my first G/V fic. I mean I love watching DBZ and stuff so I decided to write one. Well I know the idea has been done before but, my story will be good also, I hope! Oh and just to tell you Gohan taught Videl how to fly and stuff, and the Buu saga just never happened, oh and Goku is back. Oh well R&R if you want!  
  
" "~talking  
  
* *~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 1  
  
The cool winter wind blew hard outside against the trees. The sky was clouded over; making it look like the people in the town would have a white Christmas this year. It was almost 3:00, and a certain high school was about to get out.  
  
"Well I think I have talked enough. You may talk among yourselves quietly before the bell rings. I will be heading out know but please don't leave till the bell rings. I wish you all a wonderful winter holiday." Mr. Bates, one of the teachers of Orange Star High School told the class right before he left.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait till school is over then it is bye, bye work, and hello cute beach boys!" Erasa said leaning back in her chair.  
  
"What do you mean hello cute beach boys?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Erasa and her family go to the Caribbean every year for Christmas." Sharpner pointed out to Gohan.  
  
"Oh, so are you going any where for break?"  
  
"Yup this year we are going skiing in Canada. Man I can't wait to slide down those slopes!" Sharpner smiled happily, closing his eyes pretending like he was there.  
  
"Are you going any where Videl?" Gohan asked. Instead of answering though, Videl just stared out the window looking at the sky, and thinking very hard about something.  
  
*I hate this time of year. It is always the same ever since mom left. Dad goes off some where on a "business trip" when he really is off with his new girl friend, doing who knows what. Then you have all the servants gone, back with their families. And that leaves me, all by myself, in a huge mansion of a house with no family, presents, happiness, or love. The only people that know are Erasa and Sharpner found out 2 years ago. They invite with them most of the time, but I don't want to out pressure on them I mean it is their time to spend with family. Maybe one day when I will be able to be with a kind family and have a wonderful Christmas, but that won't happen anytime soon.*  
  
"Hello Earth to Videl, come in Videl" Gohan said for the 10th time waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh, oh Gohan did you say something?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said a big sweat drop going down his head.  
  
"You were spaced out," Sharpner smirked.  
  
"Oh I was just thinking," Videl said her voice sounding more depressed.  
  
"Oh girl, well look here is something to cheer you up" Erasa said knowing why her friend was sad. She soon pulled out a box covered in wrapping paper.  
  
"You know you didn't have to, I mean I didn't get anything for you guys yet." Videl said looking down at the box.  
  
"Hey that's okay, just open it already." Erasa giggled.  
  
"Yeah here, we know it is a rough for you this time of year." Sharpner joined in. "it is form the both of us."  
  
*What are they talking about rough this time of year, oh well I will ask Videl after class.* Gohan thought looking on as Videl opened her present. She opened the box slowly looking down at a new light blue gi for her to train in. Along with two light blue wrist bands that match.  
  
"WE know it is too clod to wear it now, but in the spring time it will be perfect." Erasa chimed in after she looked at it/  
  
"Thank you, you guys are sweet." Videl said hugging her two friends. Soon the bell rang and everyone raced out the door.  
  
"See you guys later," Erasa yelled rushing out the door.  
  
"Yeah see ya," Sharpner taking Erasa example.  
  
"Bye" Videl and Gohan told them. Videl was about to leave also when she felt a strong grip on her arm holding her back.  
  
"Umm, Videl I have t ask you something." Gohan asked as Videl turned around.  
  
"Sure shoot." Videl replied.  
  
"What did Sharpner mean by, we know it is a rough this time of year for you?" Gohan asked.  
  
*Man, why did he have to ask that. Well it was sooner or later till he found out.* "Well you see what they mean, is..." Videl started.  
  
"Videl you know you can tell me." Gohan told her while placing a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile.  
  
Videl looked around her, and saw a lot of her classmates staring. "Let's go some where else to talk." She started to pull Gohan out the door and towards to roof. They soon stood outside in the cold; Videl's back towards Gohan her face looking out to the city. "You see Gohan, during this time of year, well I am always alone. Ever since my mother died my father has always been off on what he tells me that are business trips, but I know better. He is with his girlfriends doing stuff that I don't want to know about. The servants are usually gone with their families, so I am alone every year since I was 7. That is what Sharpner meant." She stood there in the clod, unshed tears that have been waiting to come out for some time, were flowing down her face.  
  
"Videl…I" Gohan started but was cut off.  
  
"Look it is getting late you should probably be getting home. I will see you later I guess," and with that Videl took off at top speed flying to her house not wanting Gohan to see her like this.  
  
"Videl wait!" Gohan called out, but she was to far away to hear. * Videl I don't want you to go through another Christmas alone. It is suppose to be a time of happiness. Man when I find Hercule he is going to be in for a big surprise.* Gohan's anger started to rise very fast and he soon was in super syain 1 mood. *How could he do that to his own daughter, man he is in for it now? Wait I got it !* Gohan soon turned back to his normal mood and head full speed home. 


	2. New Day, New Beginnings

A/N~ Hey there! This is my first G/V fic. Thank you everyone who reviewed, because of that I deiced to put up the next chappie. Hope you like this one!  
  
" "~talking  
  
* *~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.2 New Day, New Beginnings  
  
"Where is that boy it is almost dinner. Not to mention where Goku and Goten are, they were suppose to be back 30 min. ago. What am I going to do with these men?" Chi Chi asked herself.  
  
"Mommy, were home form training," a happy young boy yelled limping into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah and man am I hungry!" A taller man that looked almost exactly like the little boy commented.  
  
"What happened to you Goten, your limping and you gi, it is all torn up?" Chi Chi asked running up to the little boy.  
  
"Well you see mommy, I was coming up with a punch when daddy disappeared and the reappeared behind me and fired a ki blast, but I…" Goten started but was soon cute off by his mother.  
  
"A KI BLAST, GOKU WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM?" Chi Chi shouted at the taller man.  
  
"Calm down Chi Chi, it wasn't that powerful besides he is a strong kid," Goku said slowly backing away from his wife. (As a smart Namiek once said "This is one fight Goku will never win" lol Piccilo is so funny and yet so right, sorry back to reading^_^)  
  
"Fine, just be more careful next time, okay?" She said knowing that the training would never stop, no matter what she did.  
  
"Okay, hey can we eat now I am starving?" Goku asked starting to make his way towards the kitchen hopping to get something to eat.  
  
"Well we are waiting for Gohan, and besides you two smell, especially YOU GOKU! So go wash up and then we will eat." She replied.  
  
"Not even a small little taste," Goten said putting on puppy eyes.  
  
"Here Goten, now go and take a shower (Oh and just to tell you Goku and Goten have two separate bed rooms, and the have two indoor bathrooms)." Chi Chi said giving him some bread.  
  
"Thanks mommy, I will!" HE replied running down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"I want some, too." Goku whined.  
  
"Nope, you can wait mister. Besides the faster you get a shower, the sooner you can eat."  
  
"OKAY!" he said running down the hall at sayain speed.  
  
"AND YOU HAVE TO BE CLEAN TOO, NO STUPID IN AND OUT IN A SECOND TYPE THING" she yelled after him.  
  
"I'm guessing it is almost time for dinner?" a voice said form behind Chi Chi.  
  
"Huh, oh Gohan it's you. Yes dinner is almost ready." She replied starting to go back to the kitchen but was stopped by Gohan.  
  
"Umm Mom, I was wondering…well you see…" Gohan stuttered trying to find how to say what he was about to ask.  
  
"Spit it out Gohan, my dinner is about to burn." She replied.  
  
"Can Videl come and stay the break with us, because she is all alone for break. And her dad has always been gone during this time since her mom died, and so…" Gohan started to go on with explaining but was cut off with Chi Chi.  
  
"Of course she can come over, I mean she is like part of the Family, and will officially be part of the family soon so I see shy not." She said with her hand clasped together, and her eyes all dreamy like.  
  
"MOM, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Gohan yelled back his face starting to turn red.  
  
"Sure it isn't *Grandkids here I come,* he he he" Chi Chi stated back giggling while walking into the kitchen.  
  
"IT ISN"T AND STOP IT WITH THE GANDKIDS THING MOM!!!" he shouted back.  
  
*Now how did he know I was thinking that?* she wondered. "Oh and Gohan don't forget that we are all, as in all the of the entire gang, are going to Capsule Corp. Christmas Eve, and then staying over till New Years Day."  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
*~*~*~*~ The Next Day~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan was flying down to the Videl's house, for a surprise visit and to ask her if she wanted to go and stay with them for the holidays. *Man, I hope she says yes. It wont be as boring and it would be really fun over at Bulma's I mean she gives the best parties.* He soon arrived down on her balcony to her room. *I hope she is in here.* He knocked slowly on the glass door, and it was slowly opened.  
  
"Hello, Videl, you in here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CROOKE!" Videl yelled swinging a baseball bat down hard on Gohan, but luckily he dodged it and came up behind her.  
  
"Geez, Videl it's me Gohan,"  
  
"Oh Gohan, I am sorry I thought you were a robber. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well I was umm… I was wondering if you wanted to spend winter vacation with me and my family, well it wouldn't be us the entire time because we will all be going to Bulma's house for Christmas Eve till New Years Day. You're invited to come along, that is if you want to." Gohan asked looking down at his feet shifting nervously.  
  
"Oh Gohan, I don't want to impose on you or your family and friends, I would just be getting in the way." Videl said turning around.  
  
"But you wouldn't be getting in the way, it would be a lot of fun, plus even my mom said you were like part of the family. Please Videl; we all want you to come." Gohan pleaded.  
  
*I wonder if that means he wants me to come, too.* "I don't know Gohan," she replied turning back to Gohan.  
  
"Come on Videl, it will be 100 times better than staying here by yourself." Gohan started back, "and if you don't come then I will just have to take you against your will back to my house, and then to Bulma's." He ordered looking up with a serious and determined face.  
  
"Well it looks like I don't have a choice then, I guess I have to come," She said turning back around towards closet.  
  
"Well if you really don't want to come Videl, you don't have to, I just thought…" Gohan started but was cut off.  
  
"Gohan, I am coming. And if I were you I would stop there, or I just might not want to come." She replied with a little smirk on her face.  
  
"Okay, well hurry up so we can go."  
  
"I am, I am."  
  
*~*~*~*~At Son's House~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you for inviting me to your house." Videl said.  
  
"Well I am glad you came Videl." Chi Chi replied to the teenaged girl, "I mean imagine you staying all by yourself in that huge house."  
  
"Yeah Videl is staying with us, you can sleep in my room if you want." Goten cheered running around her.  
  
"I don't think so Goten, you can barely sleep in that room with all that wiggling around." Gohan put out.  
  
"Well is she sleeping in your room then?" Goten asked innocently.  
  
"What ah no I don't think so that…ah" Gohan started getting red in the face.  
  
"Look, Videl you can take Gohan's room and Gohan you can sleep on the couch, besides Christmas Eve is in 2 days so it won't be for long." Chi Chi told them.  
  
"But what about Goten?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah mom, what about Goten?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, mommy, what about me where will I sleep?" Goten added in. Videl a Chi Chi all had sweat marks coming down the back of their heads.  
  
"In your room of course! She replied *All Son men are alike, what can I say."  
  
Videl walked down to Gohan's room to put up her stuff. She had bean in there many times before but, she never had to sleep in there. *This is going to be weird sleeping in here, but I am happy I came. It will be a lot happier than staying moping by myself, and it is never boring with the Son family and all their friends.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N~I know this one wasn't as funny, but it will get a lot funnier at Capsule Corp. Just think Piccilo and Vegeta under one roof. TENSION!! Well just with Vegeta basically any one of them! Not to mention the trouble (Chiba) Trunks, Goten will be getting into, even a special guest is coming one day oOoOo, but that is New Years Eve, so you'll have to wait! 


	3. The Cave

A/N~ Hey there! This is my first G/V fic. Thank you everyone who reviewed, because of that I deiced to put up the next chappie. Hope you like this one!  
  
" "~talking  
  
* *~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 3 The Cave  
  
Then sun was shinning brightly over the mountains and through the clouds. It was a sunny yet very cold day out side. The clouds were coming in more and more, turning grey looking like it was about to rain or snow. Videl woke up slowly with the sun shinning through Gohan's window. She turned taking her face out of the sun wanting to sleep some more. But the sun didn't want that, and filled the whole bed with sunshine.  
  
"Fine you win, I'm getting up know, k?" Videl said to the window staring up at the sky. All of a sudden she heard a loud bang and then another.  
  
"I told you to wait for everyone, you two act like you haven't eaten in weeks." Must be Chi Chi and her frying pan again; those guys never give up when it comes to food. Soon she heard a little whine and sniffling from outside.  
  
"BUT MOM, it has been like ten hours, I am starving!"  
  
"Yeah, me too." *That could only be Goten and Goku, sometimes I wonder if they are the same age." Videl thought giggling a little bit, *I guess I should wake up now, it sounds like everyone is hungry.* Videl got herself out of bed, got changed, and walked out of Gohan's room.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Videl said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Videl, how did you sleep?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Fine thank you!" she replied back.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Goku asked looking at his wife cheerfully.  
  
"Okay then, but don't eat to fast, remember what happened last time." She looked back at him warningly, and then giggling some.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't funny. That hurt." Goku replied back a little hurt.  
  
"Yes dear, of course it wasn't" she replied smirking.  
  
"Hey umm, where's Gohan?" Videl asked noticing he was not there/  
  
"Oh he went out to train by himself some outside, near the cave. Goten could you go get him?" Chi Chi replied back.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Goten whined back.  
  
"I'll go get him!" Videl offered.  
  
"Okay, thank you dear. You know how Sayian's can be when they don't eat." she smirked and winked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea." She giggled back. Videl soon started outside to go find Gohan. *His mom said he would be in the cave, but there are a lot of caves out here. Hmm I'll try to since his ki.* She flew up into the sky and closed her eyes searching for Gohan's ki. *There* she thought to herself and was soon off, straits to where he was. *There's a cave I bet that is where he is, he he he I have an idea!* He soon slowed down and dropped her ki down till it was lower than an average weak person. She slowly flew down to the side of the cave a poked her head in slightly to see if he was there. Sure enough he was in there, powered up at SS1 doing kicks and punches and firing ki blast that would go back and hit him, while he tried and dodged them. *Wow, he is really working hard. He kind of looks good there, wait a min. what am I thinking. Gohan and me are just fiends.  
  
But his body is really nice there.  
  
What no it isn't.  
  
You want him and you know it  
  
No it's not true, we're just fiends  
  
Yeah sure, I know you want him because I am you, stupid.  
  
Shut up* Videl started arguing with herself and then decided to get back to the original plan.  
  
  
  
She crept up slowly behind him making sure he didn't see her, she was about to fire a small energy blast when she heard.  
  
"Hey Videl, I am guessing breakfast is ready." Gohan said turning back into his original form.  
  
"Yeah it is but how did you know it was me," she asked looking up at him, letting the energy blast disappear from her hand. He put on a sly smile and slowly walked towards her. *Why is he looking at me like that, what is he doing?* Videl shouted in her mind. She slowly started walking backwards, every step she would take back Gohan soon would take forward. She soon felt the rock wall to her back.  
  
"Gohan." she said getting a little scared of what he was about to do. He got very close to her inches away from her face, and his eyes looked at hers for awhile still with a sly smile on his face he whispered in her ear "I always know when you are around. I can always feel your presence wherever I go." Then he stood strait up backed a few feet away, "So ready to go get something to eat, race ya"  
  
*What in the world. He just did that creepy, yet sexy thing and then just pretended it never happened. Oh I will get you back for this!* She sped into the air wondering why Gohan still just did that. *Man, this is giving me a head ace. I will just think about this later.* She landed and walked in with Gohan, and ate breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Later That Day ~*~*~*~*  
  
Videl was taking a little nap in Gohan's room, Chi Chi was wrapping Christmas presents in her and Goku's room, Gohan had come back early from training with his dad and brother, but his dad and Goten were still out training before dinner.  
  
"Whew, that was a nice shower" Gohan said walking back form the bathroom. He went into his room to get something to read, when he noticed Videl was sleeping on his bed. *Wow she looks so peaceful. I hope this Break will be better than the rest of the other breaks she had.* He cat down on his desk chair near his bed, and just stared down at Videl. A piece of her hair fell in Videl's face when she moved her head some, and Gohan was about to reach out and pull it away, but then stopped himself. *I can't touch her, she might wake up but, her skin looks so soft, but maybe one little touch wouldn't hurt.* He let his hand drift towards her face to get the piece of hair away, and to just touch her soft face. He hesitated millimeters away from her face and then reached out and put the strand of hair behind, but then she all of a sudden started to move. His hand hot back and he was looking all around his room.*Man, now I've done it she is gonna kill me; I have to hide but where. Oh man Gohan think, her eyes are starting to open, yes I got it, why didn't I think of this before.* He but his to fingers to his forehead and whispered something and all of a sudden disappeared. Videl sat up and rubbed her eyes. *huh, I thought I felt Gohan in here, that's weird. Probably just my imagination. Man I'm hungry I wonder when dinner is ready. Hmm maybe an apple from that apple tree I saw in the forest near here would be good for a snake." Videl got up and went out the door to go to the apple tree.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Outside The Son House ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whew that was close, why didn't I think of usin Instant Transmission before (Goku taught Gohan that a while ago, but he only taught Gohan so far). Now back to that book." Gohan soon headed back inside to start on his book again.  
  
A/N~ I know this one was short and not to much happened, but next chappie is the beginning of staying at Capsule Corp, where mischief, fights, and laughter happens a lot. I can't wait to start writing those. Please R&R! Thanx for reading! 


	4. Capsel Corps Day 1part 1

A/N~ Hey there! This is my first G/V fic. Thank you everyone who reviewed, because of that I deiced to put up the next chappie. Sorry it has been w while I have been writing a few chappies to other fics and I have had a lot of work lately, I blame school, ^everyone nods and agrees^  
  
Starflower: Allie doesn't own any of The DragonBall Z characters, if she did she would be rich and would still try and be going on with another series, and would probably make this a special video.  
  
" "~talking  
  
* *~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 4 On To Capsule Corps. The Cave  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Chichi called out, standing outside.  
  
"Yeah, I have all my stuff, wait where did Goten go?" Goku asked.  
  
"GOTEN, IF YOU DON"T GET OUT HERE RIGHT KNOW…" Chichi started. It had been a hard morning getting everyone up and to eat before they left. They were already late and Chichi had a few veins already popping out of her head.  
  
"Sorry mommy, I had to get Mr. Slime," Goten said, smiling an innocent smile.  
  
"And WHO is Mr. Slime?" Chichi asked looking down at her son suspiciously.  
  
"This is," Goten said holding up a huge Frog that was covered in slime and algae.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON"T SON GOTEN, YOU ARE NOT AND I REPEAT YOU ARE NOT TAKING THAT…THAT THING TO BLUMAS HOUSE, NOW LET'S GO!" Chichi said screaming.  
  
"Aww, but mom…"Goten started before he saw a frying pan soon come out of a suitcase, "I'm going I'm going" Goten wailed, running fast as he could to put the frog back where he found him.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with that child?" Chichi said, shaking her head.  
  
"Okay, I put Mr. Slime back," Goten said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Good no everyone hold, Goku ready." Chichi said looking back at her husband, who shook his head to her response.  
  
"Right, everyone holding on?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah," they replied.  
  
"Okay Instant Transmission," Goku shouted, holding two of his fingers to his head, all of a sudden they disappeared and reappeared in front of the huge house of Bulma and her family.  
  
"YEAH TRUNKS ARE YOU IN THERE!" Goten shouted banging on the door.  
  
"GOTEN, finally what took you so long," a young boy around Goten's age a height answered. He had lavender hair that stood out in a few places and was wearing a training gi. "Hey Goten hurry up; I have to tell you something really cool."  
  
"Okay Trunks" Goten yelled back. Soon the two, at the speed of light, disappeared and were up in Trunk's room.  
  
"Hey Chichi, and Videl I am happy you came along." Bulma greeted, whipping oil on her apron.  
  
"Been working again Bulma?" Gohan asked. All of a sudden there was a loud yell, and a man somewhat shorter than Goku and Gohan walked forward, his arms crossed, and his jet black hair standing straight up, "BRAT, KAKAROT'S YOUNGEST BRAT, IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL KICK YOU ASS!"  
  
"Vegeta will you stop yelling, sorry about him I have been trying to fix the gravity room, and he has just been grumpy all yesterday and today." Bulma told them.  
  
"Yeah I know how it is when a Saiyan can't fight, one time Goten had the chicken pox, and he wouldn't sit still for five seconds, it took 5 times with the frying pan to make him settle down and then 30 min. later he was back at it again," Chichi said exchanging her story.  
  
"What are we suppose to do with them," Bulma said shacking her head.  
  
"Has anyone else come?" Goku asked but was soon interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarot, come and spar me. And no the Namek has not arrived yet along with that weak bald guy and his family, or that other weak human, the so called "girl magnet" guy, huh what a joke."  
  
"Oh okay, well tell me when they get here." Goku said as he started to follow Vegeta to the training room.  
  
"Okay, Dad" Gohan replied.  
  
"And no going SUPER, do you hear me Veggie!" Bulma called out. Soon everyone started to snicker at Vegeta's nickname, but Vegeta started to go red in the face giving everyone death glares.  
  
"YES WOMAN, AND FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh you know you like it, last night you were…" Bulma started but was soon interrupted by a low voice coming into the conversation.  
  
"I don't think any of us need to hear what happened between YOU TWO last night, let alone just Vegeta." Everyone, but Goku who saw the person and was cracking up, rolling around on the floor and Vegeta who had started to power up, turned around to see a tall green man, with a very weird but cool outfit on.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, nice comeback," Gohan greeted. Piccolo just put a sly smile on his face and replied  
  
"Thanks Gohan, it is nice to see you again."  
  
"Nameck you are going to pay for that last remark," Vegeta said turning SS1.  
  
"Looks like you're red in the face still; I never knew Vegeta Prince of ALL Saiyan's could get embarrassed, and so easily at that," Gohan now commented.  
  
"THAT'S IT; YOU AND THE NAMEK ARE NOW GETTING YOUR ASSES KICKED!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"IN THE GRAVITY ROOM, and try not to break it this time," Bulma said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Sure I could use a good spar," Piccolo replied starting to head down there.  
  
"No thanks, maybe later," Gohan said waving his hand in the air.  
  
"FINE, BUT YOU WILL SPAR ME DURING YOUR STAY, AND YOU KAKAROT STOP YOU'RE LAUGHING AND HURRY UP," Vegeta said starting to go back to normal Saiyan mode and heading off in the same direction as Piccolo.  
  
"O…Okay I… I'm coming, nice one Gohan that was the funniest thing ever, and Piccolo…" Goku said trying to control his laughter while holding his stomach, he soon started walking in the same direction.  
  
"SO what happened between you two last night anyways?" Chichi asked a playful grin on her face.  
  
"Well, it wasn't anything… how should I put this… naughty, I was just making dinner and…" Bulma started, walking into the kitchen with Chichi listening and following her.  
  
"That was interesting," Videl said standing there, tying to collect her thoughts.  
  
"So you wanna go see where our rooms are?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"Sure." Videl said walking over to the little map Bulma made for everyone (A/N~ I know I know, the map came out of nowhere, but I am lazy right now, so lets just pretend ^_^ Starflower~ As long as I get some pudding I am fine (, A/N~ fine here, Goku~ I want pudding, A/N~ NO GOKU you have to be in the story, Goku~ BUT… A/N~ Don't make me get Chichi over here. Goku~ okay()  
  
"Man, her house is bigger than mine," Videl said looking at it.  
  
"Yeah, some of the rooms aren't even on here, I don't see the one where she always let me when I had to come with my mom, man it was the best," Gohan said going into a little flash back mode. You see him when he was younger (in between Nameck and Garlic Jr.) playing with all these games, and training with high tech punching bags so they would actually help him.  
  
"HELLO EARTH TO GOHAN!" Videl yelled, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry…" Gohan said sheepishly.  
  
"Anyways, I found where my room and your room are they are right next to each other, but we are kind of far from everyone else. That's weird." Videl said looking at the map. You see Videl and Gohan's rooms, and then a long hallway, and down a few stairs and then you see The Son's room, Krillin and No.18's room, and so and so on.  
  
*Man, knowing Bulma and my mom, they did that on purpose, oh well,* Gohan thought to himself. "Well I guess we should get going"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Hey I know of a fast way to get there," Gohan said his finger up in the air and a little light bulb over his head.  
  
"WOW and idea amazing," Videl said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, don't hate. Now all you have to do is hold on," Gohan said grabbing Videl. "Ready,"  
  
"Umm what are we doing?" Videl asked blushing a little, but before she got an answer Gohan used I.T. and they were soon in front of their rooms.  
  
"Hey, you could warn me next time, and when did you learn that?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh well you know, hear and there," Gohan replied blushing a tiny bit.  
  
"Right, well I guess we should go unpack see you out here in like, 30 min." Videl said.  
  
"Sure," Gohan said starting to go into his room. Gohan walked into his room and put his bags down on the floor and gapped at the huge room before him. There was a king size bed to the right in the middle of the wall with light blue sheets, and on each side was a night stand, one with a medium sized navy blue lamp and on the other was a telephone. To his right on the wall with the door (sorry if that was confusing) was a dark wooded dresser carved very neatly looking like it took a long time, above the dresser was a beautiful mirror that was the same length as the dresser. Beyond the bed was a door. Gohan slowly walked over to it and saw that it led to the bathroom. It had the usual things that most bathrooms had: a toilet, a shower, and sink, but it also had a big hot tube instead of a bath. Gohan walked out of the bathroom to notice a desk and by the desk a door. Gohan went up in to the door and was going to open it when he found it was lock. He checked but found that he didn't lock it on his side of the door. Soon he started to pound on the door. The third time he did the door flung open a showing Videl standing in front of it.  
  
"Hey are rooms are connected, that's so weird." Gohan said peaking into her room. It looked the same as his except most of it was in pink instead of blue, like his.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen a room like this?" Videl asked. "Hey you have a twisty stair case too."  
  
"What?" Gohan said looking to where she was pointing. Sure enough there was a spiral staircase going up to a hatched door.  
  
"Do you know where it goes?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, it also connects our two rooms, it has a sofa/bed thing, and a big TV with loads of videos and DVDs. It also has a small kitchen area and a deck outside." She informed him.  
  
"Kewl," Gohan said his eyes getting bigger.  
  
'He looks like a little kid with a new toy,' Videl thought giggling to herself. 'Hey this is the perfect time to get him back for what he did in the cave.' Soon a sly evil smile swept across her face and she slowly looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Videl…" Gohan started, getting uneasy at the look she was giving him.  
  
"Do you know what else it has, Gohan?" Videl asked swirling her finger on his chest.  
  
"Umm…no" Gohan stammered starting to back up slowly, but ever step he took back she took forward.  
  
"Oh I think you know," She said in a playful tone. Soon Gohan had toppled onto his bed and was backing up against the wall. 'Oh Gohan is so funny when he squirms, but I can't laugh or it will ruin everything.' Videl thought to herself. She slowly was crawling towards him with a smirk that would make even Vegeta proud. She got up to him so there faces were only inches apart, and she whispered in is ear,  
  
"I guess you will have to find out later then, maybe tonight" then she got up off the bed did her own little Son grin smile and said, "Well I am done unpacking, I'm going down stairs, see you later Gohan." Videl turned around and shut the door to her room and then exited through Gohan's door. During this entire thing Gohan sat there his eyes following her till he left. He stared at the door for a few minuets starting to get red in the face. "What was that about? What was she talking about, and saying maybe tonight you will find out? Man did I do something wrong, girls are just so confusing!" Gohan told himself giving an exasperated sigh, 'But,' he thought 'she did look really pretty when she did that. Oh man that was a weird thought, Oh My Gosh I just remembered I have to go find her a present, dangit I don't know what to get her.' Gohan then open his window at the back of the room and flew down to the back yard to see Yamcha and Piccolo sitting in a chair drinking coke.  
  
"Hey Gohan, man you grew," Yamcha said looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, haven't seen you in a while. Look I need help, I have everyone's present but Videl's and I have no idea what to get her, you two have any ideas?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"How about a gi," Piccolo suggested.  
  
"No someone already got her that," Gohan replied.  
  
"Well then I am stumped that's what I got everyone, except Bulma some new fangled device that Dende said she would like, and the Chichi a new frying pan seeing how that other one is all bent,"  
  
"WHAT, how could you do that Piccolo, man," Gohan said slumping down on the ground. Yamcha just laughed, and Piccolo smirked.  
  
"You could give her flowers with something, I know a lot of girls like that," Yamcha suggested.  
  
"Thanks that might help," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
A/N~ sorry that took awhile to get out but I am going to try to add a chapter every Fri. or Sat. on a weekly bases. If I get enough time I might add twice a week but for now just once. Oh yeah this will also have 1 other part showing what Trunks and Goten were talking about, and the spring between the three guys.  
  
Starflower~ Yumm that pudding was GOOD, oh yeah I am suppose to tell ya'll on the next chappie find out Goten's and Turnk's plan to cause mischief, what happened in the Gravity Room, and many other stuff.  
  
Goku~ I want pudding!  
  
Me~ go ask Chichi -_-!  
  
Goku~ okay! ^_^ 


	5. Capsel Coprs Day 1 part 2

A/N~ Hey there! This is my first G/V fic. Thank you everyone who reviewed, because of that I deiced to put up the next chappie. Sorry it has been w while I have been writing a few chappies to other fics and I have had a lot of work lately, I blame school, ^everyone nods and agrees^  
  
Starflower: Allie doesn't own any of The DragonBall Z characters, if she did she would be rich and would still try and be going on with another series, and would probably make this a special video.  
  
" "~talking  
  
* *~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 4 On To Capsule Corps Part 2  
  
"Man, why did you want to hurry to your room so badly, what's up?" Goten asked breathing heavily. You know it does take some energy to try and escape Vegeta's energy blasts flying at you.  
  
"Well, you know all of the Z gang people are coming right?" Trunks asked a smirk coming onto his face that would even make Vegeta proud.  
  
"Yeah, so…" Goten said looking back over.  
  
"Well I had some ideas on how to have some 'fun' if you know what I mean," trunks replied.  
  
"Well as long as the frying pan won't be involved, I'm okay." Goten said. Trunks soon turned pale at the thought of the evil frying pan. He too had his share of the frying pan, though not as much as the Son family, but still more than most people. The two things he learned, is to never make Chichi mad when she is in the kitchen, and whenever you know you are about to get smacked with it, just tell her how young she looks, and you might not get it that bad, or if you are lucky not at all.  
  
"Well then, we might have to do it at certain times, when we are nowhere near the kitchen but otherwise, we'll be fine." Trunks replied. "Now onto the important things we have to plan,"  
  
"Well you do know that Videl came with us, she is spending the holiday here." Goten said.  
  
"Great, that will make things even better. See there is someone coming back that everyone knew but us, because you weren't born and I was just a baby when I saw him, but mom says he is a lot like me, though nicer, so he might be able to help us get out of messes and maybe cause a few." Trunks put in.  
  
"That would be so fun! SO trunks, what did you have in mind?" Goten asked wanting to cause a tiny bit of mischief, "Is it the usual stuff?"  
  
"No, for break I have something way better, at least for the very end, that is when it will be the best," Trunks said, "Now come here cause I don't want anyone to hear this, you know how some people here can hear things from everywhere. Now what I had in mind was," Trunks started whispering in Goten's ear. (A/N~ hehehe, I know that was evil, but there little schemes will be running all through the story so I don't want to spoil them!)  
  
In the Gravity Room*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*In the Gravity Room  
  
"Kakarot, will you stop laughing and start sparing me now!" Vegeta roared looking down at Goku who was on the floor laughing even more.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but man that was the funniest thing ever, you should have seen the look on your face.  
  
"That woman is going to pay," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Well, I will have to agree with Goku the look on your face is priceless, can I hear a Kodak moment," Piccolo said, still having a smirk on his face.  
  
"KODAK MOMENT, HA HA HA HA HA…" Goku shouted going hysterical, rolling all over the floor clutching his stomach.  
  
"THAT"S IT" Vegeta yelled, his anger building up. He was soon in Super Sayian mode powering up even higher. "That is the last time you will insult me Namek." And with that said Vegeta powered two powerful ki blasts in his hands and sent them off straight for the Namek, but the Namek fazed out and behind Vegeta. All of a sudden Bulma opened the door to the gravity room, with the two ki blasts strait towards her. *SHIT* Vegeta thought to himself and fazed out and then back in front of her taking his own blasts (A/N~ okay I know that he could probably control it, but lets just say that these type he weren't able to control once they left his hands, and also I know you probably cant enter the Gravity Room when that red light is on, but now you can). He was soon slammed against the other hallway while holding a very scared Bulma in his arms. Bulma looked up realizing that she was being held. "Vegeta what happened?" she asked.  
  
"You opened the door when I fired my ki blasts at Piccolo." Vegeta said. Bulma got up and looked at her beaten up husband, he had a few cuts and one big gash on his back. "Veggie you're hurt. Now you are going to come with me to make so I can make you all better." Bulma said helping him up, but Vegeta just pulled away.  
  
"I most certainly don't need your help, I am perfectly fine, and will you stop calling me VEGGIE!" Vegeta shot back.  
  
"Yes you do need help, no you aren't fine, and maybe if you just come with me to make you better." Bulma said, then giving him this look that Vegeta had come to know through the bond he shared with her. He replied something back through their bond and then said out loud, "Fine."  
  
"Good, now up you go," Bulma said helping her husband into the other room. Piccolo soon got out of the Gravity Room, "Well I guess we will spar later," and with that he headed outside to join Yamcha.  
  
"Hey Mr., what did I tell you about fighting here?" Chichi said looking down at Goku on the floor who finally got a hold of himself.  
  
"Umm… was it that if I didn't blow anything up I would get a special treat (A/N~ NOT PEVERTED, more as in food, at least that's what I thought. But now it can be up to you what kind of treat it is.)," Goku asked looking up.  
  
"Well that and if you broke or blew up anything, t was the frying pan AND no more extra desert."  
  
"NO NOT THAT, I will be good I promise," Goku said now sitting strait up.  
  
"That's what I thought," Chichi said, "Now come with me into the kitchen so I can get started on cookies for everyone."  
  
"Okay," Goku said happily, and starting to follow Chichi. 


	6. The Perfect Present

A/N~ Hey there! This is my first G/V fic. Thank you everyone who reviewed, because of that I deiced to put up the next chappie. Sorry it has been a while I have had tests all last week, and this week is the last week of school for me so I have all these finals, but at least summer is almost here, YEAH!  
  
Starflower: Allie doesn't own any of The DragonBall Z characters, but she does own some of the movies, but other than that she is a poor little girl who has nothing but a computer and ME, plus the pudding but I get all of the that, he he he :)  
  
ME: Oh boy -_-!  
  
" "~talking  
  
* *~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CH 5 The perfect present  
  
BAMMM! "EOWWW"  
  
"What was that?" Videl asked out loud, walking down the stairs and towards the kitchen.  
  
"GOKU IF YOU EAT ONE MORE COOKIE THERE WILL BE NONE LEFT AS PRESENTS!" a familiar voice yelled, "GO OUTSIDE OR SOMETHING…"  
  
"But Chichi I'm hungry," a male voice whined.  
  
"You can get something later, now just go." The female voice said. Videl soon walked past a sad Goku and into a kitchen where Chichi was holding a banged up frying pan, and had an exasperated look on her face.  
  
"Hey Chichi, what are you up to?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh hello Videl, I was just making some cookies for everyone, but Goku started eating them so I had to take out the frying pan and sent him outside, what am I going to do with him?" she replied shacking her head.  
  
"I don't know, but don't worry I bet you will think of something. You always do." Videl said. "Umm, I was wondering, I mean if you had any idea, or clue on ummm…"  
  
"What is it Videl?" Chichi asked looking at the young girl.  
  
"I was wondering if you had and idea on what to get Gohan…" Videl started but was soon cut off.  
  
"Oh, I can just see grandchildren now; I knew you two were meant for each other," Chichi said, starting to get dreamy eyed.  
  
"No, I mean what to get everyone that is staying here," Videl said blushing a little bit, while interrupting Chichi's little scene.  
  
"Oh well, I'm backing everyone cookies. I am not to big on the whole gift things. As I say a true gift comes form the heart, and since that is where my cooking comes from I usually just back stuff, this year it is cookies." Chichi informed her, "Why don't you ask Bulma, she is good in that department of getting gifts."  
  
"Okay thanks Chichi," Videl said leaving the kitchen and trying to make her way to where Bulma was.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hold still!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"OUCH, woman stop hurting me!" Vegeta yelled sending a death glare to his wife.  
  
"Oh don't even start or no…" Bulma said back know whispering in his ear. Vegeta started to pale a little then, a frown went on his face.  
  
"Fine, I'll listen and be good, but you keep your half of the deal too" Vegeta snarled back.  
  
"Oh don't worry I will." Bulma said smirking at her victory. Soon they both heard a knock on the door and turned around.  
  
"Come in," Bulma said.  
  
"Umm, hi Bulma sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me with something." Videl said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Sure, shoot," Bulma said, Vegeta now starting to leave the room to go find Goku to spar again.  
  
"Well I have to buy Christmas presents, but I don't know what to get anyone here, so I was wondering if you could help me," Videl asked.  
  
"Sure, I was actually going to go get my presents today, so why don't you come with me." Bulma replied, cleaning up the area.  
  
"Okay, thanks" Videl replied, "I'll be outside waiting for you."  
  
"Okay, it won't take me too long in here." Bulma replied.  
  
*~*~*  
  
DING DONG (A/N-original huh)  
  
"I'll get it," Gohan said walking up to the door. Gohan opened the door to find 18 holding Marron in her arms.  
  
"Hey 18, how are you guys, umm where Krillin?" Gohan asked. 18 stared to smirk and then Gohan heard a voice from below, "VERY funny Gohan, you know where I am," Krillin said moving past him and into the kitchen.  
  
"OH Sorry Krillin," Gohan apologized, putting his hand behind his head and giving the famous SON GRIN, "Oh Krillin, could you maybe help me with something, or 18 if you don't mind you might be able to help me too."  
  
"Sure," Krillin said, turning around.  
  
"It depends, what it is?" 18 asked setting down Marron and walking over to the couch to sit.  
  
Gohan started to blush some, looked around and then said, "I need help finding a gift for Videl, you see she is staying with us this year, and I want to get her something special because her past Christmases weren't the best." Krillin started to grin as 18 face expression softened a tiny bit, keywords TINY BIT.  
  
"Well, I see how it is Gohan; you two are starting to go out aren't you." Krillin said nudging him.  
  
"NO were just friends," Gohan denied starting to get red in the face.  
  
"Yeah sure, well you're in luck because I have to get a few more presents so I can help you find something," Krillin said, the grin still plastered on his face.  
  
"If you want my advice Gohan then I would get her something from the heart. When you find that one gift that you know is for her, you will get a feeling that is hard to describe, that will be the gift to get her." 18 said, and with that she took Marron by the hand and headed up to their room. Gohan stood their in awe by the advice she gave him.  
  
"Man you gotta love her. She is so romantic and special like that." Krillin said watching his wife walk away, with a look of pure love on his face. Gohan replayed what she said to him in his mind and got a look of determination on his face, 'Thanks for the advice 18, I'll be sure to do just that.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
BANG!!  
  
"Shh…Goten you have to be quiet," Trunks whispered.  
  
"Sorry, so you think they will like this as a present," Goten asked looking over at his friend.  
  
"Maybe, though they might get mad that we used it, but we will make our moms cards just in case to give to them, maybe with flowers, too." Trunks replied. The two boys soon tip toed over to a case labeled, "If you TOUCH this or SCREW ANYTHING UP, YOU ARE DEAD TRUNKS! Love Bulma"  
  
"Umm, Trunks if you are not allowed to touch this than how are we going to make our plan?" Goten asked.  
  
"It told me not to touch it, but it never said anything about you touching it," Trunks said, giving a smirk identical to Vegeta's.  
  
"Well if you say so. SO what do I do?" Goten asked looking at the case.  
  
"Okay open it, and than pull out the one that says B-14," Trunks said.  
  
"This one," Goten asked holding up a blue capsule.  
  
"Yeah that's it, know push the button and drop it over there," Trunks said pointing to an open area. Goten nodded and did what trunks said, soon a puff of smoke came and then a machine appeared.  
  
"YES, know go to the side of the machine where the control panel is and push in these coordinates." Trunks said handing him a sheet of paper.  
  
"Okay," Goten said, taking the sheet of paper and typing in the coordinates that Trunks gave him. Soon there was a flash of light, a yell, and a loud thud of someone hitting the floor. Soon a purple haired man got up and started rubbing his head, "Where am I?" he asked trying to focus his vision. He soon realized where he was, and looked down at the two little kids in front of him.  
  
"Hello my name is Trunks, and this here is my friend Goten," Trunks said holding out his hand, while Goten just hid behind him.  
  
"Umm… Hello. Oh wow I haven't seen you since you were a baby." The man said looking down at him, "and who is Goten?"  
  
"Goten is Gohan's brother, oh and if you could drop your ki really low so no one knows you are here, that would be good."  
  
"WHAT Gohan has a brother? Oh uh yeah sure,"  
  
"Who is he," Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"He's me from the future you know the guy that help fight Cell." Trunks replied.  
  
"OH WOW, COOL. Man if we were there we would have kicked butt with big brother!" Goten said going into day dream mode.  
  
"Anyways," Trunks said turning towards Mira Trunks, "we brought you back as our Christmas present and so you can help us to…"  
  
"Umm, Trunks," Goten said tugging on his friends shirt getting out of his day dream mode.  
  
"WHAT now Goten, I was going to tell him his job here,"  
  
"Well it would get confusing if I called to you and you both came, so what are we going to do about the names?" Goten asked.  
  
"Hey that's right, hmmm… I know you can call me Trunks, and him MT for Mira Trunks, is that okay with you?" Trunks said turning to his older self.  
  
"Umm…sure, whatever. Now why did you call me back, other than a Christmas present to everyone?"  
  
"Well…" Trunks started soon whispering into his ear the whole plan for the holiday. A huge smirk started to grow on MT's face that would make even Vegeta proud.  
  
"Anything for a friend," MT replied and they were soon off to start their mischief, but what they did realize was the time machine still sitting out. It soon started beeping a cloud of smoke appeared, and soon 4 new figure appeared in the shadows…  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N~ I know, I know short slow chappie, but the next chapter will be better, promise.  
  
Starflower~ Next Chappie: Trunks, Goten and MT start their mischief with Vegeta and Goku, and Krillin and Gohan are off to the mall, but will they bump into Videl and Bulma there? And WHO are the 4 people, or things or whatever they are that came out of the Time Machine?  
  
A/N~ I'll try to get out the next chappie soon, enjoy ^_^ 


	7. Malls, Mischief, and Mayhem

A/N~ Hey there! This is my first G/V fic. Thank you everyone who reviewed, because of that I deiced to put up the next chappie. Sorry it has been a while I have been on vacations without my computer and so I have no time to type up stuff but I have had all these ideas and I would like to that ccslovingrl for the idea she gave me to do this chappie! Starflower: yeah you better be thankful you were sooo stuck on what to do! Me: Shut up or you don't get pudding! glares at starflower Starflower: SORRRRRRRRY Just PLEASE I want the PUDDING!!!!! ME: Oh boy -_-! Fine I will give ya some after the chappie Starflower: YEAH!!! Pudding for ME!!!!!! Goku pops up with Goten Goku and Goten: what about US????? ME: -_-!! Fine you guys will also get some. Goku and Goten: YEAH pudding for us!!!!! Starflower mumbles: Why do they get pudding too?! Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!!!! I am poor so please don't sue.  
  
" "~talking * *~ thoughts ( ) ~ me ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CH 6 Malls, Mischief, and Mistakes  
  
"So do you have any idea on what to get your girlfriend?" Krillin asked looking over at Gohan smirking. Gohan ignored the comment and just looked at the ground and shock his head in response to a no. "Oh wow you didn't even put up a fight that time, this must be important," Krillin commented and Gohan just replied, "yeah I want to get her the perfect gift," also remembering what 18 had told him. "Well lets start looking around I guess," Krillin said looking around at the different shops. "What about some clothing?" "No Sharpner and Erasa got her a gi already and I don't think I really want to get her that," Gohan replied. "Oh okay, why don't we just go into trinket shops and stuff and see what we find there," Krillin suggested. "Okay that's a good idea," Gohan said starting to get some hope back on this whole present for Videl thing.  
  
*~*~*~Videl and Bulma~*~*~*  
  
"So have any ideas what you are to get Gohan?" Bulma asked. "Not at all," Videl replied looking at the shop windows. "Well I think you should get him special, so not clothing or any martial arts stuff," Bulma said. "Yeah but it is so hard what to find Gohan wants for Christmas, I mean I have a hard enough trying to find my father for Christmas even though he usually isn't around I still buy him something, but what do you get a guy who has almost everything he wants," Videl sighed. "Well I always know what to get Veggie, and he is one of the hardest people to get presents for," Bulma replied smirking. Videl looked at her confused and then asked, "What do you get him, do you think the same present will work with Gohan?" Bulma started laughing and soon people started to stare at the two girls. "What so funny," Videl asked starting to get a tiny bit annoyed. Bulma soon settled down and a smirk grew on her face, "Well you could get Gohan the same thing, I get Vegeta." Bulma started soon whispering in the teenage girl's ear. Videl's eyes grew wide and a blush formed on her face. Bulma laughed at the expression on her face and then added, "I think I might have solved you gift problem." "WHAT!!!" Videl shouted blushing more, "I rather buy him something." Videl soon started to walk down to some more shops with Bulma following her laughing all the way.  
  
*~*~*~At Bulma's house~*~*~*  
  
"So what are we going to do first," Goten asked looking up at the two Trunks besides him. "Well Dad is training with Goku and they'll since MT's ki right away plus we don't want to get caught in crossfire, Mr. Piccolo is meditation and he'd probably since all of us, Krillin, Gohan went to the mall for presents and then Videl and mom also went to go get presents, and then there is 18 but she has Marron with her and would get probably really annoyed with us, so that leaves Yamcha and Master Roshi and Chichi." Trunks replied. "Even though Master Roshi can be a pervert and stuff, he is a lot smarter than he looks and Chichi and her frying pan," all the shudder at the word and Mt continues," well lets just say if we don't want to blow our cover on our first plan, then I think we should do Yamcha first." MT said. "Okay then lets go," Goten said starting to form a smirk much like Vegeta's. Mt looked at him and then said, "And this is Goku's little brother?" Trunks looked at Goten to see what Mt was talking about and saw the smirk on his face and then replied, "He has been over a lot lately but trust me when he is around Gohan and his dad he acts normal again, well normal for the Son family. They soon started to fly where they felt Yamcha's ki and landed behind some bushes. Yamcha turned around thinking he felt something and then decided to ignore it and return to his reading. Soon Trunks tip toed behind Yamcha who at the time was laying in a lawn chair by the pool and whispered behind him "I know what you did last Christmas," and then returned with super speed behind the bush before Yamcha saw him. Yamcha looked around with a worried face and then shrugged it off and then returned to reading. Then Goten tip toed to Yamcha and said the same thing Trunks did, and soon was back behind the bush. Yamcha now stood up and was looking around and then shouted, "Who's there?" No one answered him and he soon decided it was just his nerves and then he sat back down and started to read again. Now it was MT's turn. He soon tip toed to Yamcha after being told what to say by Trunks and said, "We all know what you did last summer," and he disappeared and reappeared in the sky before he turned around again. Yamcha then shouted hesitantly "I.I didn't do anything last Christmas!" He then again sat down and MT returned down and whispered, "You were the one who did the crime, you were drunk and stole Santa's cookies and milk!" and then MT returned behind the bush before Yamcha turned around. "Okay so I did, I was hungry and. he's fat enough anyways!" Yamcha started to protest. Then Goten disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen grabbing some cookies and then walked down to where Yamcha stood looking around. Yamcha soon saw the young boy coming up to him and asked returning to normal, "Hey Goten what's up?" "Well I was wondering if you would like some cookies and milk." He replied innocently. That's what did it to Yamcha though and he screamed running at super speed inside the house. Trunks and MT soon started cracking up falling out from behind the bush as Goten started eating the cookies.  
  
*~*~*~Gohan and Krillin~*~*~*  
  
"Man we have been here for two hours and still no luck," Gohan sighed. "Well how about we go into that shop the 'Old but Beautiful', we might find something there," Krillin suggested looking at the antique shop. "Sure why not," Gohan said starting to walk to the store with Krillin right behind him.  
  
*~*~*~Videl and Bulma ~*~*~*  
  
"Man I haven't found anything yet," Videl said frustrated. "Well I have all of my shopping done so it wasn't like it was a total loss, hey what about that store, 'Old but Beautiful' we haven't been in there yet," Bulma suggested. "Yeah okay why not." Videl replied. They soon started into the store to look around.  
  
*~*~*~Gohan and Krillin~*~*~*  
  
"Wow look at all this stuff," Krillin said looking around. "Yeah it all looks really old," Gohan replied. All of a sudden something caught his eye. He walked up to a case that was by the cash register. There he saw a beautiful small sapphire circular jewel that was connected to a silver chain necklace. But there was something about the jewel that caught his eye. The jewel looked like it had a small star in the middle. "That's the famous Sapphire Dragon Star," said a feminine voice from on the other side of the counter. Gohan startled looked up to see a lady a few years older then him with pink hair and hazel eyes from behind the counter. "Oh," Gohan replied. "Yeah the jewel is supposable from the legend itself. They say there was this prince whose mother was from earth but whose father was from another planet. One day the prince soon fell in love with a common earth girl who was very beautiful. They say the girl liked the prince also but couldn't let her father find out, because he never liked the prince's father. To show his love for the girl the prince made a jewel the color of the girl's eyes and somehow contained energy to make it look like there was a star in the jewel itself. He gave the girl the jewel and the girl confessed her love to him and he did to her. But there love was soon found out by the father of the girl. He challenged the prince to a duel. Before the fight could truly start a dragon appeared and attacked both of them. The prince fought and saved the girl's dad right when he was about to die. When he defeated the dragon the father gave in and decided to let his daughter marry him and they both did just that and lived happily ever after." The employ said. "Wow," Gohan said now wanting the necklace even more. "I'm guessing you are getting this for someone special?" she asked. "Umm. yeah it is for a friend of mine," Gohan said. "Oh are you sure she is just a friend?" she asked. Gohan started to blush some and before he could reply the girl said, "I thought so her I will get this for you just let me wrap it." "Umm so how much is it," Gohan asked after she was done putting it in a small blue box, and wrapping it in a green and red paper with a silver bow. "Let's just say it is on the house, all you have to do is tell her how you feel and then that will be enough, besides it's the season for giving isn't it," the girl winked and then walked back into the back room before Gohan could protest. "Thank you," Gohan said bowing to show his respect. Then a huge grin came on his face as he turned to go get Krillin and go back to Capsule Corps. He accidentally bumped into someone and gave a small apology before he dashed out.  
  
*~*~*~Videl and Bulma~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry," Videl said as she had just bumped into someone, she turned around to say a better apology only to see a man with black hair dash out of the store. *Was that... nah* Videl thought as she shook her head. She turned down one and then saw a dusty medium sized box. She was intrigued by the box and went to pick it up and dust it off. She soon saw it was a hand carved box. She looked at the detail put into it and saw that there was a beautiful hand carved and painted dragon winding all around the box along with seven orange circles all around. She opened the box and soon saw a DragonBall resting on a black velvet pillow with amazing design carvings all along the inside. She picked up the ball and found out it was the four star ball, the one the Son family used to own before the last wish. She ran up to the desk when a young girl with pink hair and hazel eyes came out of the back. "I was wondering when someone was going to buy that. Do you know the legend or just thought it was pretty?" the girl asked. "I know the legend." Videl said a little stunned, seeing that someone else knew the legend that many in the world did not, "my friend used to have this ball inside before it was well." Videl started trying to think up a way to answer before the girl said, "When someone made a wish. Yes I know the legend is true. So are you buying it to give back to your friend?" "Umm, yeah it has been really hard to find something h might like and then I saw the box which was really pretty and then when I opened it I saw the ball," Videl replied," oh please tell me it is for sell!" "Well it isn't for sale," the girl started before seeing Videl's face drop, and then added, "but as long as you don't wish for anything evil like I will give it to you. So you friend huh might he be someone a little more than a friend?" Videl started to blush and said, "Well he might be." "I see, well I hope you to are, here let me wrap it," the girl smirked. She soon wrapped it with silver and gold paper and then put a red and green ribbon around it. "How much?" Videl asked getting out her wallet. "On the house, is the season for giving, just come back and visit me with the boy so I can see who it is." The girl winked and went back into the back room before Videl could reply. "I will I promise," Videl whispered and soon left the store.  
  
*~*~*~At the time Machine~*~*~*  
  
"Ouch where are we," said a guy with black spiky hair and dark eyes. "Man, good going bro," another girl said with blue long hair and blue eyes. "It'll be okay you guys, it's not like we were fighting evil beings from outer space, we are just going to see if the time machine still works" the same blue haired girl said putting on a fake guy voice. "SHUT UP! How was I supposed to know we would get zapped back in time." A boy with lavender hair and blue eyes said. "Look lets just figure out where we are, or when we are for that matter," said a girl with black hair, black eyes. "Fine!" said the girl with blue hair and the boy with lavender hair at the same time. They both glared at each other and then turned away. "Hey Bra isn't this mom's room where she keeps all of her capsules at?" the boy with lavender hair asked. "Yeah your right Trunks, hey maybe we didn't go back in time at all," Bra said cheerfully. "I don't think so there aren't as many gadgets as before," Trunks said looking around. "I say we lower our ki so no one knows were here and look around to figure out just what time it is in our lives." The black haired girl suggested. "Great idea Pan, so lets get going," Trunks said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Trunks," growled the black haired boy. "Oh don't worry Goten, you know they are going to get together, so might as well let them be while were here," Bra said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I guess your right, besides that will leave more time for us," Goten said grabbing the Bra and leaving out the same door.  
  
*~*~*~In HIFL~*~*~*  
  
"Umm excuse me is there a Mr. Cell in here," said a demon worker named Greg, who wore a business type suit with a clipboard. "YEAH, what do you want?" Cell asked glaring at the guy. "Well after the time you spent here you get to go back for a three days to wherever you want." Greg started before cut off. "Perfect, now I can get my revenge," Cell started. "HOW COME I DIDN'T GET TO GO BACK?!" Frieza shouted. "Oh well we must of skipped you I guess you could go back with MR. Cell here," Greg said. "Perfect then I guess we shall go to the planet Earth!" Cell said evilly. "Well best be off then, bye," Greg waved as they soon disappeared. "Opps I forgot to tell them that they wont get any of their power except flying, and that even if they want to kill someone they cant harm them at all even if they tried. I wonder if that was important" Greg said starting to ponder, "oh well, I guess they will know soon enough," and with that Greg went back to work. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- YEAH this chappie done next one to start, I am happy with this I think it is longer than the rest. Lol MT, Goten, and Trunks started there mayhem. And Cell and Frieza are coming back to bad about the power thing, and now everyone knows the four people! Starflower- do I get my pudding now????? ME- here Goku and Goten- YEAH PUDDING Starflower- Yummy. oh yeah next chappie, its Christmas Eve and the presents are handed out, Frieza and Cell start the journey to find the Z gang, and much more MT, Trunks, and Goten fun, along with a big Gohan Videl moment! See ya there. 


	8. Sick, More Future People, and Lost

A/N~ Hey there! Wow 40 reviews thanks I feel so special! Sorry it has been a while, I have been working on my other fic Highschool Life, but don't worry I would never abandon this fic, I love it to much ^_^ oh yeah sorry I never really mentioned Pan's, Bra's, Gt Goten's, and Gt Trunk's ages, I would say that Trunks and Goten are around 22, and Pan and Bra are around 15. (I know that they are probably a few more years apart, but this is my fic and im lazy so there). Oh and yes to some of my reviewer, sorry I can not put you all up:  
  
Kitahoshi- I know I make spelling mistakes, so sorry, but thank you for the help I'll try and get better, and I am happy you like it!  
  
Game Gal- thanks for the idea, AND I did use it, though I don't care about reviews so much, it is nice to know people read my story ^_^, thanks for the idea it has helped me a lot seeing how I was kinda stuck there for a while, he he he.  
  
Pan Son- thank you for putting me under your fav stories, I feel so special! You made my day thank you!  
  
Aime/Game^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan- I am glad you like the villains, lol so do I, and I hope the legend are somewhat good, but sorry if they weren't I am glad you like my story thanks!  
  
Starflower-Here's the Disclaimer everyone: You know it is called a FANfiction for a reason, so don't sue because you would only get a dime cause that's all she has at the moment.  
  
" "~talking  
  
' '~ thoughts ME- sorry if you got confused on the whole thoughts thing, through the beginning of this story they were * * but then I changed it and I kinda forgot to tell yall, he he my bad. But now you know! Sorry for hose I confused.  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CH 7 Sick, More Future People, and Lost  
  
"LUNCH TIME," Chichi yelled. It was Christmas Eve and the whole Z gang was in the Dinning Hall eating to Chichi and Bulma's feast.  
  
"Can we take ours upstairs?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma looked at him suspiciously when Goten added, "We want to work on our present more for everyone." Chichi's face lit up and gave them a capsule filled with food and sent them upstairs.  
  
"Can mou pa he stoffming?" (can you pass the stuffing) Goku asked, in the middle of eating a turkey leg.  
  
"Kakarot, have you any manners? I'm ashamed of even being the same race as you," Vegeta yelled while putting more rice on his plate. Videl was still amazed at how much the Son and Brief boys ate. Even Krillin and Yamcha were eating a lot for normal humans. She slowly ate the food on her plate while everyone was exchanging stories with one another. Gohan had told her all of the adventures that he went on when he was young and she was amazed at how fast he had to grow up. Videl excused herself early, starting not to fell well and started on her way upstairs back to her room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, with worry and concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah don't worry. I'm just sleepy that's al," Videl replied. Gohan stared at her leaving the room. 'Maybe I should go and check on her,' he thought when suddenly Goku started stealing food form his plate.  
  
"HEY!!" Gohan yelled; while Goku laughed a little guarding his plate and shoveling food into his mouth even faster (O_o)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Can you smell that food?" GT Trunks asked a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"I'm hungry," GT Goten whined.  
  
"Well you'll have to wait, we can't just go up there and get some or else our cover will be blown," Bra told the two boys. All of a sudden there was this loud rumbling noise and Videl stood still in her place.  
  
"PAN!" someone shrieked, obviously a girls voice.  
  
"Sorry, I'm hungry too ya know. I am Gohan's daughter after all," another girl's voice replied.  
  
'Go.Gohan has a. a DAUGHTER!!!!' Videl thought a pain going through her heart. Then coming back to reality she yelled, anger and pain showing in her voice, "WHO"S THERE?!" She turned the corner and saw four people look at her then at eachother with surprised faces and soon shout off into the air.  
  
"HEY!" Videl yelled powering up more and tackling the purple haired guy down. "Who are you?" Videl asked again anger clearly showing. The purple haired guy gulped.  
  
'Oh man Videl knows about us now. And man when she's angry like this she's freaky,' GT Trunks thought.  
  
"Answer me now!" Videl yelled, her power rising even more.  
  
"Videl are you okay?" a new voice asked. Videl turned her head to see Gohan walking up behind her. "I felt you ki spike up and. WHAT THE?" Gohan yelled. He saw Videl on top of the poor Future GT Trunks.  
  
'OH NO! Now Gohan's here and I haven't told him about me and Pan. And now he thinks I want Videl. DANGET, DANGET, DANGET!' GT Trunks thought. Gohan's face started to get red as his eyes flashed a blue color and then returned back to their black color.  
  
"Who is he?!" Gohan asked, in a Vegeta like voice, his Sayian side starting to take over again.  
  
"I don't know he was with four other people, but they all flew. He was the only one I could grab." Videl replied, remembering the conversation she over heard cam back into mind as she got off the boy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We have to save him!" Pan whispered as she saw Videl tackle him. "But then our cover will be blown," bra replied. "Oh well then we can get food, all we have to do is say your Gohan's daughter, we don't have to say anything about Videl, so we wont risk her not being born. And Bra, Bulma's already pregnant with you; she just doesn't know it yet." Goten told both of them, coming out of his hiding place when he saw Gohan's ki spike up major and then return to a little bit higher than his normal ki setting.  
  
"Uh. ha, ha Hey big brother," GT Goten said. Gohan looked form the purple haired man to see another guy with black spiky hair come out followed by two girls. One had blue long hair and the other with short black hair and an orange bandana.  
  
"You see we came form the future by accident and are kinda stuck here for a while," GT Goten explained.  
  
"So all of you are form the future?" Gohan questioned. All 4 nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
"Well you two must be Goten and Trunks, but who are you two?" Videl asked, already knowing on was Gohan's daughter. 'Well at least I know she is from the future but who is her mom?' Videl thought. Both girls blushed and Bra was the first to reply.  
  
"Well I'm Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. My mom is already pregnant with me she just doesn't know it yet." Bra replied.  
  
"You do feel like a combination of both their kis', not to mention you look a lot like Bulma younger, but what about you?" Gohan asked.  
  
Pan blushed once again and replied, "Well I am your daughter form the future, I just don't want to say my mom right now just incase you guys don't get together if I do tell you, I want to be born in this timeline."  
  
"WHAT?! I have a daughter!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Umm yeah," Pan replied.  
  
"Well, won't mom be happy," Gohan mumbled. "Sorry, it's nice to meet my future daughter!" He soon walked up and hugged her, and she hugged back.  
  
"Can you give us a hint at who the mother is?" Videl asked wanting to know. Pan and Gohan both blushed as Pan looked at Videl.  
  
"I would tell you, but I don't think they have mated yet, but I know they will soon if everything goes right." Pan replied.  
  
"Well why don't yall go see the rest of the gang. I'm sure they'll want to see you." Gohan suggested wanting to change the subject. "I think there is still some food left if you guys are hungry." He added. All four faces lit up as they rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Guess they were hungry," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Videl replied half heartedly. 'Gohan never told me about anything like mating?' she thought. "He Gohan what's. ahh," Videl yelled clutching her head as she was starting to feel dizzy. "I." started again and soon fainted, but before she hit the floor Gohan caught her and soon IT (instant transmission) her to Bulma.  
  
"Whoa Gohan, where did you come from?" Bulma asked. She was in her lab finishing X-MAS presents.  
  
"Videl fainted, and she feels like she has a fever." Gohan said worriedly, putting her on a table. Bulma soon checked her temp, "She has a fever of 100. It looks like what Trunks had right before you guys came over. His only lasted an hour, because of his Sayian blood. So give her the pill and put her back in her room. She should be fine by tonight." Bulma said handing him the pill. He soon IT back to his room and laid her down on the sofa bed in the upstairs area. He sat down next to her just looking at the ill girl. Some hair fell into her face and he hesitantly took his hand to move it, and then traced her face with his hand.  
  
'She's so beautiful, right now. wait a minuet she's just a friend right?' Gohan thought.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I hope your happy, we brought you food MT," Trunks said, grumbling cause he didn't get much (much to him at least -_-;;)  
  
"I am, now I say we go and have some fun with Vegeta and Goku," Mt said with mischief in his eyes. Goten soon gulped. Last time they did something to then they almost sent them to the next dimension.  
  
"Okay as long as we don't die," Goten replied.  
  
"Now here's what we were going to do." Mt started whispering to the 2 boys.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After explaining everything to the rest of the Z Gang, except for Videl being Pan's mother, everyone was soon happy at their new guests.  
  
"So mom can you make us something?" Goten asked.  
  
"Already ahead of you," Chichi replied.  
  
"Boy you and me spar, I want to see how strong you are," Vegeta told him. Lil' Goten all of a sudden came rushing down the stairs to get stuff for "the plan" when he bumped into GT Trunks.  
  
"MT!!" Goten said waving his arms up and down, "What are you doing down here, and why did you change??"  
  
"MT??" GT Trunks questioned, looking confused.  
  
"Trunks, Grandma told me to come get you, it's time to eat," Pan told him when she soon saw little Goten.  
  
"Uncle?" Pan asked.  
  
"Uncle?" Goten asked looking confused, "My uncle died, so what are you talking about?" Goten asked giving her his innocent face we all know so well.  
  
"Oh you must be little Goten. I'm Pan and this is Trunks from my timeline in the future." Pan told the little boy.  
  
"You mean there we have 3Trunks now?" Goten asked. Pan and GT Trunks looked at each other confused when Lil' Trunks decided to come in.  
  
"MT what are you doing down here, someone might see you??" Trunks yelled, "and what happened to your cloths?"  
  
"AHH!" Pan yelled. Lil' Trunks turned around to see a girl that looked like a cross between Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Who are you? You look like Gohan and Videl, DID YOU FUSE?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, I'm from the future, my name is Pan!" Pan replied.  
  
"Oh, let me guess you and Gohan and Videl's kid then," Trunks guessed.  
  
"How. How did you know?" Pan asked stunned.  
  
"Hello, Son of Bulma, plus I am the little Prince of All Sayians, so I know ALL!" Trunks said, making moves like Hercule and the Great Sayiman.  
  
"Yeah Hello PAN!" GT Trunks added in.  
  
"Grr. Don't make me hurt you boy, AND you can't tell anyone about me being the daughter of Videl or else I might not be born." Pan told them.  
  
"You mean I get a sister and a niece, THIS IS SO COOL!" Goten said, dancing happily.  
  
"You know Trunks, you were cute when you were little," Pan added in. Both Trunks blushed and GT Trunks asked, "So are you saying I'm not cute now?"  
  
"I'm not cute, I am a fierce warrior." Trunks complained powering up. Pan just laughed and Goten asked, "Do I have a future self? Am I cool too?"  
  
"Pan laughed more and replied, "Yep, your in the kitchen eating, you have a cell phone and a girlfriend."  
  
"COOL, I got a cell phone and a girlfriend! Who is she?" Goten asked.  
  
"It's Bulma and Vegeta's daughter, Trunks's little sister Bra," Pan replied.  
  
"You're dating my sister?!" Trunks said powering up to SSJ2.  
  
"Yeah, well you're dating my niece." Goten replied also powering up to SSJ2.  
  
"Good point, as long as your nice to her,: Trunks told him.  
  
"Same with you!" Goten added in.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Hey maybe the other future Trunks and Goten would like to help us," Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"Okay I'll go ask, we'll have to make names for them also," Trunks replied.  
  
"Okay we'll call then GT Goten and GT Trunks." Goten told the other boy. They soon walked into the kitchen to see the four Demi Sayians eating.  
  
"Hey GT Trunks!" Trunks called over.  
  
"Huh, why are you calling me GT Trunks?" GT Trunks asked.  
  
"So it won't get confusing with names," Trunks explained.  
  
"Oh okay," GT Trunks replied stuffing rice in his mouth.  
  
"Hi!" GT Goten greeted. Goten's eyes grew wide as he tackled his future self.  
  
"Wow look Trunks, it's me! Man I'm tall and I've got really cool clothing. Do I still train?" Goten asked hopping on his future self's belly. GT Goten stared at him them turned to GT Trunks and said, "Hey Trunks look it's me little." GT Goten pointed to his little self. At this both Trunks fell down anime style.  
  
"Oh Brother," they said at the same time.  
  
"Whoa, you guys said the same thing at the same time," both Goten's aid also at the same time. They looked at each other and then laughed and did the famous Son Grin.  
  
"Man this is hurting my head," Pan complained.  
  
"Ahh." Bra said running over to Goten.  
  
"You were so cute when you were little!" picking him up and hugging him.  
  
"Are you my girlfriend?" Goten asked innocently.  
  
"Aww how sweet, yes I am." Bra said hugging him even more.  
  
"Future Brat, I told you to spar me!" Vegeta yelled walking in.  
  
"Sorry, I was eating," GT Trunks said.  
  
"I want to see how strong you are daddy," Bra said, "so I'll spar you seeing how brother is so incompetent."  
  
"I don't." Vegeta started not wanting to hurt his daughter.  
  
"Please dad, you trained me already since age 2," Bra said giving puppy eyes.  
  
"Can you go Super Sayian?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Of course, I and Pan were the youngest ever. At age 5!" Bra replied giving a victory sign.  
  
"Well then I'll spar you and Pan, then later you two boys!" Vegeta told them turning around and heading off for the GR Room.  
  
"Alright then, see you guys later, and Trunks you owe me," Bra told him.  
  
"Yeah lets see how strong Vegeta is," Pan said following her.  
  
"Thanks sis," GT Trunks replied.  
  
"You two are coming with us upstairs," Trunks said starting to the stair case.  
  
"Umm, okay," GT Goten said and followed.  
  
"For some reason this seems familiar," GT Trunks replied.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!! You got us lost AGAIN! This time I'm leading," Frieza yelled.  
  
"I am not lost, I'm just confused on which way to go," Cell replied.  
  
"Well you can feel Vegeta's ki that way so were going that way, not the opposite!" Frieza yelled in frustration.  
  
"Then lets get going," Cell said blasting off in the way Frieza pointed.  
  
'Sure he is strong, but he has no sense in direction,' Frieza thought shacking his head and blasting off to catch up with Cell. "We should be there in a hour's time, if everything goes right."  
  
"Yes, yes we must save our energy I know," Cell said flying along side him. 'This I have a feeling is going to be a long day.' Cell thought, he just didn't know how right he was.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Where am I,' Videl thought, hold her head. She tried to get up, but something was holding her down. She opened her eyes, and found herself upstairs in her and Gohan's room. She turned her head to see Gohan's arm around her waist holding her protectively and close, a little too close for Videl's comfort. 'This does feel so right though,' Videl thought, She snuggled in more and closed her eyes again. 'I could stay like this forever.wait a minuet, I don't like Gohan like that, do I? This does feel right and he has been there for me as Sayiaman and he tought me how to fly. Hell he let me stay with him and his family and friends for Christmas.'  
  
^See you do like him!^  
  
'Who are you??' Videl asked.  
  
^I'm your inner self silly. You have liked him this entire time, you just didn't want to admit it.^  
  
'What?! No he's just a friend I mean.'  
  
^you know this feels right. I mean just look at him, he is sweet, strong, caring, hot, fun to be with.^  
  
'I know I know, but what if he doesn't like me back?'  
  
^Hello, haven't you figured out who the mom is of Pan?^  
  
'No.'  
  
^IT"S YOU! You were meant to be with each other, and I guarantee you by the end of this trip you will be together.^  
  
'You think so!'  
  
^I know so, I am you after all, so you know you can trust yourself.^  
  
'Yeah I guess so. wait a minuet this is weird I'm talking to myself.' Videl thought finishing her little conversation, she snuggled in even more to Gohan and his arm wrapped around her tighter. She blushed a tiny bit and turned in his arms and gave him a peck on the cheek. He started to stir a goofy grin coming on his face, and Videl Blushed turning over again and pretending she was asleep. Gohan slowly opened his eyes, he had just had a nice dream! He looked at Videl and his eyes popped out. 'Oh my gosh if she found us like this she will be yelling non stop.'  
  
^So.you know it's worth it.^  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
^I'm your inner self, stupid.^  
  
'Hey. wait does that mean I like Videl then?'  
  
^Uh duh! Look at her she's strong, has a feisty spirit, beautiful, fits in your arms perfectly, her eyes sparkle when she similes, should I go on cause you know there are tons more.^  
  
'I know, do you think she is Pan's mom? And if so do you think she will like me the same way?'  
  
^Of course she is Pan's mom, you could tell by the ki! And of course she likes you, it was meant to be!^  
  
'Yeah I guess you are right. But wait Pan said that we would mate soon,' Gohan started to blush a deep shade of red, 'does that mean it is going to happen over this break?'  
  
^YEAH IT WILL! Ha ha ha, and I can't wait!^  
  
'HEY stop thinking like that. You have to be my Sayian side.'  
  
^Good job, gosh I thought I saw smart too^  
  
'I am, I mean you are, I mean. oh forget it, she does look a lot better, I should let her sleep though, I have to think about this more." Gohan said getting up. "I think I'll take a shower, and think about this more in there," Gohan mumbled walking down the stairs to his room.  
  
Videl heard what he said and as soon as she heard the shower start she sat up and said, "I think I'll take one too, hmm I wonder what he has to think about?" With that Videl went down the stairs and started her shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N~ I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I have been writing this all during school!! I hope it is longer to make up for it. Thank you again for everyone who reviewed. YEAH HALLOWEEN IS COMIN UP!!!  
  
Starflower~ oh boy, ADD what can I say.  
  
ME~ hey don't be mean. Ne who I might make a fun little one shot fic G/V on a Halloween special, do you think that'd be good I have an idea, but I'm not sure if I should or not?  
  
Starflower~ Tell her if she should, oh and she is starting on the next chappie don't worry I am making sure of that *takes out whip* work woman work! HA HA HA!  
  
ME~ ouch, I'm going I'm going gesh. Oh yeah I hope the Gohan Videl moment was good, Next time more G/V they exchange presents, I know this is supposed to happen this chappie but it will be wither the next one or the one after that, it depends on how long I make it. Also the plan is revealed, and Cell and Frieza finally arrive!! See you next time!  
  
Starflower~ ADVERTISEMENT TIME: We have an advertisement for yall this chappie 1st we have a fic called The Moment I Saw You Cry by Little Ricecake. It is really good so far and is really funny; at least I think so, so check it out! 2nd we have a fic called Believe by Beaner-Bop. I am sure you have all heard of Beaner-Bop! I think this story is cute, along with Let's Just Fly!! So check it out, till next time, see ya! 


	9. Departure, Arrival, and I Love You

A/N~ Hey, wow I hit the big 50!!!!! He he, I feel special, well sorry I will not babble here to much and get on with the fic, oh and just so yall know though no one told me not to or to do it, so I' am making a Halloween fic by the end of this October, ne who enjoy!  
  
Starflower~ She doesn't own it, though she wishes she does.  
  
ME~ ONE DAY I WILL, I WILL!! *goes starry eyed*  
  
Starflower~ Yeah whatever  
  
" "~talking  
  
' '~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 8 Departure, Arrival, and I Love You  
  
"YES, I can feel it we are almost there," Frieza shouted speeding up towards there destination.  
  
"You are right, so should we just blow them up without warning, or have some fun and then kill them?" Cell asked.  
  
"Well I would like to have some fun on our visit."  
  
"I couldn't agree more with you Frieza, I couldn't agree more."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So everyone knows there part right," MT asked. The four other guys nodded, and they were soon in their positions.  
  
"Well Vegeta, what did you get everyone for Christmas?" Goku asked soon sitting down to a meditating Vegeta.  
  
"Why would I give you pathetic people presents?" Vegeta replied his eyes still closed.  
  
"Aww come on Vegeta, just one little hint," Goku asked.  
  
'He acts so much like a kid it's embarrassing.' Vegeta thought not replying to Goku's comment or more like suggestion.  
  
"PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!" Goku begged.  
  
"Kakarot, I'm trying to meditate, and it is hard with you whining in me ear, so GO AWAY!!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, I'll stop bugging you if you give me a hint," Goku told him.  
  
"Fine anything to get you to stop you nonsense," Vegeta said. Right when Vegeta was about to answer Goten came running into the scene.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, come quick!" Goten said pulling on his father's pant leg.  
  
"What is it Goten?" Goku asked looking down at his youngest son.  
  
"Well you just have to come, I can't explain it," Goten said pulling more, "you might want to come to Vegeta."  
  
"Okay let's go see," Goku said following his son. Vegeta mumbled something under his breath but reluctantly followed the two.  
  
"As soon as Goku stepped outside he accidentally triggered a wire. The wire pulled a match across the box witch made it light up, it soon burned through the rope which caused a safe to be dropped on a broad that had 1 pig humongous, garn daddy of all pies, I mean as tall as Goku himself flying into the air, but Goku watching the entire thing happen stepped out of the way only for it to hit Vegeta. (You remember watching Tom and Jerry or Looney Tunes when you were little and this would happen ^_^)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta yelled the pie sheet slowly falling off him showing a giant looking cream puff who was no other than Vegeta.  
  
Goku slowly walked over took his finger through the pie and tasted it, "Hmm. Key Lime Pie!"  
  
"Kakarot. was this your doing?!" Vegeta said starting to turn super Sayian which meant half of the Key Lime Pie flying onto the ground and Goku.  
  
"No Vegeta it wasn't me, and why'd you have to get some on me?" Goku said looking down at himself. Meanwhile the 2 Gotens and the three Trunkses got out of their hiding places laughing none stop.  
  
"SO IT WAS YOU!!! YOU WILL PAY I THE PRONCE OF ALL SAYIANS SHALL NOT BE HUMILIATED!" Vegeta roared chasing after them. The gang of mischief's soon yelped getting up and running for their lives. Goku was running to follow when all of a sudden he tripped over another wire. He stood and watched as a bowling ball was pushed, knocking over a broad that pulled a bucket above Goku to fall on him.  
  
"Is this GLUE?!" Goku asked looking down at himself. He soon heard a fan turn on and turned to face it only seeing white feathers fly into his face.  
  
"WHAT THE." As soon as he felt the feathers stop flying he looked down at himself. "I have to give them credit this time I look like a giant chicken, but I have to cut them off the cartoons for awhile." He started inside to find Vegeta had stopped chasing the kids and was also inside still looking like a cream puff.  
  
"WHAT THE, Goku is that you. I mean first we have Vegeta the giant Cream Puff and now I thought I'd never see the day but Goku a chicken?" Krillin laughed, not able to contain it even more.  
  
"If you don't stop laughing shorty, I swear I will kill you wish you back and kill you again," Vegeta growled, making Krillin stop right there, but you know that Piccolo just had to walk through that hall way then.  
  
"This isn't Halloween, I could imagine Goku getting confused once in a while, with one of the only thing on his mind food and candy and all, but Vegeta its Christmas. Though nice costume, are you supposed to be a clown that got into a fight with a pie?" Piccolo asked, gaining a smirk to see his plan at getting Vegeta angry work.  
  
"NAMEK, YOU WILL." Vegeta started but was soon cut off by Videl.  
  
"Whoa, what do we have here, a giant chicken and the human cream puff? I didn't know we were having a costume party?"  
  
"Kakarot's # 1 Brat's Mate, you will pay for you remark!" Vegeta yelled having enough with the teasing going into SSJ2.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Gohan asked appearing right in front Videl a look of ^if you try anything to harm her you will die a million times over^. But Vegeta being the cocky Sayian he is just glared back.  
  
"Gohan you really need to stop popping up all of a sudden, it gets confusing," Videl told him, stepping besides him.  
  
"Sorry," Gohan replied never taking his eyes off Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever, you're lucky Bulma made me promise not to kill anyone or you all would be dead." Vegeta growled stomping upstairs to take a shower.  
  
"Umm, do any of you know where Chichi is? I think I'm going to need some help with getting this off," Goku asked.  
  
"She's in the kitchen, I'll go get the boys," Krillin said laughing some more while he went outside.  
  
"Thanks," Goku replied, heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Well that was interesting; tell me when the passing out of presents begin. I'm going off to meditate." Piccolo informed them heading off.  
  
"Okay," Gohan replied.  
  
"So when are presents being handed out?" Videl asked.  
  
"Probably about in an hour?"  
  
"So what do you want to do till then?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you think we should do? We should probably do something that doesn't take up much energy cause you are still getting over the cold and everything."  
  
"Good point, do you want to go watch a movie?"  
  
"SURE, now hold on," Gohan said taking hold of her and used IT up to their connected room area.  
  
"You know you can at least warn me?" Videl said glaring.  
  
"But I did, I said hold on," Gohan replied giving her puppy eyes.  
  
'How can I turn down those eyes?' Videl thought, "yeah yeah, so what movie are we going to watch?"  
  
"Well let's see what we have?" Gohan said walking over the cabinet, "Well we have basically everything you could ever want movie wise, what kind of movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Well I'm not in the mode for Romance or a Comedy, and I don't feel to much like for Action/Adventure which is a first," Videl said sitting down on the bed trying to think.  
  
"How about a scary movie," Gohan suggested.  
  
"Well. ah okay, but if I start screaming it's you fault." Videl replied.  
  
"Okay let's see what we have in the scary movie area, I know how about Signs."  
  
"Okay sure, I heard the brother/uncle is really cute."  
  
'Cute, huh.'Gohan thought starting to glare at the movie as he put it into the VCR and sat down on the bed with Videl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Panny Bra, I think I fixed the time machine if yall need to go back now," Bulma said, as she entered one of the many game room area's where Pan and Bra were talking about this and that.  
  
"OH thanks mom you're the greatest, now if only I could find that stupid brother of mine and cute little Goten," Bra replied trying to feel their ki's.  
  
"What was that sis?" GT Trunks asked as he entered the room followed by GT Goten, Goten, Trunks and MT.  
  
"Mira Trunks, is that you?" Bulma asked going up to her other son.  
  
"Yeah mom hey," MT replied, his hand going behind his neck.  
  
"See mom he's me and Goten's present to everyone," Trunks told her.  
  
"Aww well that's very thoughtful, but don't you think he would like to go back to his own time." Bulma said kneeling down to her littlest son.  
  
"Well actually, my mother in my timeline passed away just awhile ago, so I was wondering if I could stay here," Mt asked looking to the ground.  
  
"Of course you can, oh yeah now I get two sons and a daughter." Bulma said dancing happily.  
  
"So are we leaving now?" GT Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to worry everyone in our timeline." Bra replied to her boyfriend.  
  
"Well let me say good bye to Dad and mo." Pan started before she realized that Bulma was still in the room.  
  
"Mom," Bulma said mischievously, a sly smile coming to her face, "so does that make Videl your mom?"  
  
"Well yes, but please don't do anything yet, they haven't mated but they will over this trip, I know that much," Pan replied begging.  
  
"Well okay, I'll try to keep it from Chichi for a while," Bulma replied, "just as long as you marry my Trunks and have loads of grandkids for me."  
  
"MOM. you're starting to sound like Chichi," Trunks whined blushing.  
  
"Don't Mom me Trunks, you will marry her and you will give me grandkids," she said stubbornly. Pan decided this would be a good time to leave and say good bye.  
  
She slowly flew up to their room and knocked on the door, but she got no answer. She tried again this time louder and soon heard a scream. She soon flew in and up the stairs only to find Videl in Gohan's arms and Gohan starting to blush. She smirked at her mother, 'she never could handle many scary movies.'  
  
"I just came to say good bye, we are heading back to our timeline now," Pan replied.  
  
"Oh well we should go say good bye to everyone," Gohan said picking up Videl from the bed and setting her back down on the ground.  
  
"Now I'll just use IT so hold on," Gohan said holding his daughter and his crush. They soon disappeared and reappeared in front of the rest of the Z gang who were saying their good byes.  
  
"Bye everyone," Bra and Goten yelled one last time before they got in the time machine.  
  
"Now you better give me grandkids you two," Chichi yelled as she waved good bye. Goten blushed and Bra blushed then smirked mouthing don't worry about it.  
  
"Bye Dad, I'll see you around," Pan said hugging Gohan.  
  
"I guess I will," Gohan said hugging her, "and you better take care of her Trunks."  
  
"I will," GT Trunks replied bowing to show his respect. Pan soon walked over to Videl and hugged her also as she whispered in her ear,  
  
"Good bye Mom, take care of Dad." Videl stood their stunned and then joy and happiness washed over her body, 'I'm her Mom, Gohan's wife,' Videl thought, she soon replied, "Don't worry I will."  
  
Pan looked at her and wondered if she did the right thing by telling her, but she knew in the end they would get together anyways, it was fate.  
  
"Bye," Trunks and Pan also waved soon disappearing in a flash.  
  
"Well how about PRESENT TIME!" Chichi announced heading into the beautifully decorated living room. This was the living room they used for big events or holidays. They had a huge Christmas tree in one corner, decorated with lights and ornaments. The place had mistletoes everywhere along with holly and many other decorations. There was couches and chairs placed around the room and piles of presents placed everywhere around the room, one for each family, or person in Yamcha's and Piccolo's case.  
  
"Now let's get the opening started." Bulma shouted as they all went to their piles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Were here," Cell announced stepping onto the ground right in front of the door way.  
  
"I think we should ring the door bell, we don't want to be rude now," Frieza suggested ringing the doorbell twice.  
  
"Now who could that be?" Bulma asked, "You guys get started without me I'm going to see how's there."  
  
"Okay," Chichi replied.  
  
Bulma went up to the door wondering who could be at the door on Christmas Eve of all nights. She soon opened the door and asked, "How may I." she opened her eyes only to have them pop out of her head, and soon a death chilling scream was heard all over the neighbor hood. Vegeta at a start raced in less than a second to Bulma only to catch her while she fainted. He growled looking up to see who dared do that to HIS wife, only to see to evil smirks. His eyes showed a stunned look just as Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and the two boys arrived.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED VEG." Gohan asked only to see for himself.  
  
"Well how rude of you, can't even invite us in," Cell said shaking his head.  
  
"People can be so rude these days," Frieza told him. As most of the Z gang soon arrived and only could stare at eh people in front of them Gohan started to let his Sayian and anger take over his body. He soon powered up to SSJ1 and soon afterwards was on SSJ2.  
  
"How the hell did you come back," he spat. Goku also turning SSJ2 stood right next to his son, and Trunks and Goten in the back at SSJ1.  
  
"Well we got a little break, you know 7 year anniversary. So we decided to come back here and pay you all a visit." Cell smirked. All of a sudden North Kai pooped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hello everyone!" North Kai greeted. Soon everyone sweat dropped as Goku asked.  
  
"North Kai what are you doing here? And why are Cell and Frieza back?"  
  
"Well as 7 is a lucky number in the other world we let everyone, including them to have a get back to living day. The only thing is, is that the people for HFIL can only use their flying powers when they get back to the living. Technically they cannot hurt anyone even if the wanted to." King Kai explained.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT WE CAN'T DESTROY THE EARTH!!!" Frieza yelled, as Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Even if you could, you could never beat us. Even the two brats here could beat you easily. Hell even Kakarot's # 1 Brat's mate could kick your but." Vegeta stated, holding Bulma in his arms.  
  
"Why you incompetent PEST!" Frieza said about to punch him when his arm went right through him.  
  
"Now now when you want to hurt someone you will go right through them," North Kai explained. "Sure you can hold objects and eat, but you can't hurt anyone or that will happen." At this the Kai started to laugh in that laugh of his, "you can't even hurt a fly, ha ha ha ha."  
  
"Well this is a bother, what are we suppose to do down here in the living till then?" Cell asked.  
  
"Well you haven't lived until you tried my mommy's cooking," Goten said happily.  
  
"WHAT, Goten we can't let two evil people into my house to eat!" Trunks yelled waving his arms up and down.  
  
"Well it's not like they can hurt us, besides you know we could kick their butts anyways," Goten replied innocently.  
  
"YEAH, but they killed innocent people for their own pleasure, plus I don't think the tension would last even if they stayed." Trunks told him looking at the glares going back and forth between the Z gang and Frieza and Cell.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right, oh I know hold on," Goten said leaving really quickly. He soon returned with a two capsules.  
  
"Here you go, Merry Christmas." Goten said bowing to the two and then returning next to Trunks. Everyone was astonished at how one little boy could be so kind to two people who terrorized this world and others (in Frieza's case), causing many deaths and destructions. Even the two villains were surprised by his behaviors.  
  
"On any other day, I would be mad and have to totally kick your butt's but because it is Christmas I'm being nice. You two will have to return to HFIL now though," Goten told them. The both nodded dumbly and North Kai soon came to his sense said his goodbye and took the two back to the other world.  
  
"Goten, you did a good thing," Goku said coming back to his senses soon.  
  
"Thanks daddy, now can we go and open some presents," Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah come on everybody," Goku said ITing him and his son to the living room. Everyone soon came back to reality and looked down at Goten that night with proud and happy eyes, knowing that he was more like Goku then than anyone could imagine.  
  
*~*~*~*~* after all the presents were opened. (Well almost all ;D!! )  
  
"Time for bed," Chichi told her son.  
  
"But I'm not.not tired," Goten yawned.  
  
"Well if you don't get to bed now, then Santa might not come and bring you any presents," Chichi replied back.  
  
"WHAT?!" Goten, Trunks and Goku shouted. They soon faster than the speed of light were changed and in bed. Most of the Z gang laughed and Vegeta mumbled something, but even he couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Good night everyone," Videl told them bowing, "see you in the morning."  
  
"Night," Gohan also said soon following Videl back to their room. It wasn't that far away from the Living Room that they were in.  
  
*~*~*~* Outside Gohan and Videl's doors  
  
"Hey Videl I wanted to give you something," Gohan said nervously taking out the box from his pocket, "here."  
  
'I thought he wasn't going to get me one,' Videl thought happiness and surprise shown in her eyes. "I got you something too." She soon went into her room and brought out a box of her own.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said taking his present and handing hers to her.  
  
"You open mine first," Videl said. Gohan nodded and slowly took of the bow and tearing off the wrapping paper. She soon opened the box to find a hand carved box with paintings a carved impressions of the dragon and six dragon balls. His face light up, the detail was amazing.  
  
"Open it," Videl said softly, and he did as told. Inside he soon saw the four star dragon ball his family owned until their last wish. His eyes grew big and happy has he looked at the ball and then down at Videl with a special smile on his face that reserved only for her. "Thank you, now you open yours."  
  
Videl nodded her head, her hands trembling some and she took of the bow. Se slowly undid the wrapping paper neatly and soon saw a box. She slowly opened in to reveal a necklace. One the silver necklace was a beautiful small sapphire circular jewel. But there was something special about the jewel in had what looked like a small star in the middle. Her eyes stared down at it; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever gotten. Gohan soon started to talk.  
  
"That's the famous Sapphire Dragon Star. The jewel is supposable from the legend itself. They say there was this prince whose mother was from earth but whose father was from another planet. One day the prince soon fell in love with a common earth girl who was very beautiful. They say the girl liked the prince also but couldn't let her father find out, because he never liked the prince's father. To show his love for the girl the prince made a jewel the color of the girl's eyes and somehow contained energy to make it look like there was a star in the jewel itself. He gave the girl the jewel and the girl confessed her love to him and he did to her. But there love was soon found out by the father of the girl. He challenged the prince to a duel. Before the fight could truly start a dragon appeared and attacked both of them. The prince fought and saved the girl's dad right when he was about to die. When he defeated the dragon the father gave in and decided to let his daughter marry him and they both did just that and lived happily ever after." Gohan ended.  
  
Gohan stared down nervously waiting her reaction, when she looked up with love in her eyes. Their eyes locked and slowly their lips came together and they shared their first kiss. It started out first soft and shy then became more passionate. They slowly broke apart, and Gohan took he necklace form her and put it on her. He kissed her check again and whispered, "Merry Christmas Videl, I love you." Then he walked into his room. Tears started to come into Videl's eyes, tears of joy. Then whipped her eyes and came into her room. She changed into a tank top and some comfy pjs pants. Then she thought of something, 'I never told him how I felt in return.  
  
She went over to the door that connected their rooms slowly and knocked lightly. The door opened to reveal a Gohan with no shirt on and boxers. Videl soon blushed but kissed him on the check and replied whispering into his ear, "I love you too."  
  
Gohan's face looked shocked, 'she, she loves me!!!!' He soon looked down at the girl and kissed her once more on the lips this time not shy but totally full of passion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/n- YEAH GO ME!!!! I hope I didn't rush the feelings to much on that. Well wasn't Goten so cute there ^_^ oh and we still have one more chappie to go, so it' not over yet!  
  
Starflower- Wow that was a pretty fast update! I'm impressed.  
  
ME- See I told you I could do it! YEAH GO ME! Oh and to some of the reviewers below-  
  
H2opologal- I am glad you liked that part, I tried to make it funny.  
  
Panchan- Thanks for adding me to your favorite's I feel special again, lol! And I'm glad you liked that part I tried to make that funny also.  
  
Rayne Maker- I'm sorry it took awhile, he he I am writing the next chappie right now so I hope it comes out fast, but is still good!  
  
Pan Son- I'm glad it made your day also, well I hoped you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Videl- lol Sugar is always good, that's what is keeping me going right now, lol it is 3 am where I am at this moment in time. He he glad you liked ^_^  
  
Me- Well thanks again for everyone who has read my story soo far, till the next chappie see ya! 


	10. question

Hey everybody it's me here and I was just thinking if I should end the fic with that chappie, or write one more. I have started the last chapter but I have been thinking if it would be a good chappie or not so then I was like maybe that should be the last chappie. Well please tell me if that should be the last chapter or if you would like one more as then ending chappie. Well bye for now!!!  
  
Starflower: yeah right your just to lazy  
  
ME: AM NOT!!!!! This is my first DBZ fic and I love it to bits, well please tell me what I should do, c ya *waves* oh I hope that made sense. He he 


	11. NOTE TO READERS!

A/N~ Hey there! Well I have some good news and some bad news!  
  
Starflower- you always have bad news  
  
Me- Shut up, well the good news first, for those of you that reviewed thank you soooooooooo much!!!!! Wow I never knew so many people read my story, I feel so special {^_^} well as the majority will have it, I am continuing my story, and might write a sequel! Actually everyone said to do at least one more chappie! YEAH I feel happy.  
  
Starflower- yeah, yeah you feel great, now with the bad news already.  
  
Me- well you see, * goes behind Starflower* I kind of hurt my hand; well okay so it might be broken I haven't gotten back the X-rays yet. It has taken me forever just to type this. So it might take a little to finish writing, but what I am planning to do is finish typing up the last chappies and then posting them one each day till ya know there are no more and then I might do a continuation or a whole another story. *shrinks down* I'm really really sorry for those who have been wanting the next chappie, please I can be one of those people where they are just like "UPDATE ALREADY YOU STUPID POOP" (lol that's what we have to say around my baby cuz instead of cussing, lol poop) so I can understand how you might just dump this story *sniff, sniff* well I am working on the ideas for the chappies now and are about to start them. I will definitely get the last one out by Christmas Eve (Dec. 24 for those who don't celebrate or just don't know) but hopefully sooner.  
  
Starflower- Well you better be sorry, I can't believe you!  
  
Me- ME YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DROPPED THE BRICK ON MY HAND!!! *everyone glares at Starflower*  
  
Starflower- he he well it's not like I meant to you see. *starts running away*  
  
Me- he ca be such a coward at times, well I can understand if you are upset I have already started the next chappie, and will be working on it in my free time! Well thought I would tell you instead of getting all of you guys mad wondering what the heck is going on, I will try to finish soon until then C YA! *waves* 


	12. What Santa Brought

A/N~ Hey, everyone, wow I am at 100 reviews!! Wow, never knew I'd get that many. Well ne ways here is the next chappie!  
  
Starflower: Disclaimer- Now we know she doesn't own this, so I don't see why I really have to tell you. I mean if she did, she would be rich and talented and not a klutz, but seeing how she isn't talented a HUGE klutz and is very poor, so she doesn't.  
  
ME: hey I am too talented, and im not that big of a klutz. and I know I'm poor, *sigh* well ne who back to the chappie.  
  
" "~talking  
  
' '~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 9 What Santa Brought  
  
The sun shinned onto the ground, reflecting off the freshly fallen snow making it sparkle. It was a cool morning and at Capsule Corps., and soon to be hectic morning. For right now it was quiet, a little too quiet, but none the less quiet at the house of the Briefs this Christmas morning. No birds there to wake them up, for they had flown South for winter, but the sun and "alarm clocks" did a pretty good job of that.  
  
"MOMMY IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! WAKE UP MOMMY, DADDY I WANT TO SEE WHAT SANTA BROUGHT!!!!!" a young boy with black spiky hair bounced on his parents bed.  
  
"CHRISTMAS, well come on son what are we waiting for lets go see what SANTA BROUGHT!" the father of the young boy said happily, racing his son down to where the Christmas tree was. The mother soon also got up with a small happy smile on her face, 'those boys,' and with that thought, put on her robe and followed slowly. In the room a few rooms down it was around the same scene.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, its Christmas! Can we see what Santa brought?" A little girl asked climbing into their bed. The mom slowly picked up her daughter a small true smile on her face.  
  
"We are not sure if anyone else is up yet though sweetie, what do you think Krillin?" the wife asked her husband.  
  
"If I know the Son family, they are probably already down there," he told her, a huge grin on his face. As soon as he said this they heard two happy yells shouting "YEAH SANTA WAS HERE!"  
  
"Yup guess your right," the mother said putting down the little girl, so that she could join the two boys, err boy and man.  
  
"Merry Christmas 18," Krillin said pecking his wife on the check.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she replied her smile growing a tiny bit more. They also got up, and put on their robes following their daughter down stairs. In the next few rooms down though, the scene was very different.  
  
"Mom, Dad is Christmas!" a young boy with purple hair said bouncing onto their beds.  
  
"Brat, it is too early," the father said covering himself with the blanket. The mother got up and went towards her son.  
  
"Well why don't you boys go down there, and I'll be down in a second." She told them kindly.  
  
"Alright come on dad," the young boy said pulling his arm.  
  
"BRAT, it is too early," the father said glaring at his son. But his son had an idea he thought of before he came in.  
  
"But dad, if we don't go now, then Goten's dad will get there first, and technically beat you down there, and open his presents before you do," the boy told him, a smirk like his fathers on his face.  
  
"A challenge is it, well then hurry up BOY, we are going to beat them!" the father said jumping out of bed and racing down to the Christmas Tree, his son in tow.  
  
"Trunks got him up, anything about a challenge and Veggie will be the first one there," Bulma giggled putting on her robe, and fixing herself up a tiny bit, before heading down. In one area of the house though, two people were still sleeping. The sun soon woke one up though shinning in the boy's, now considered a man's, face. 'I don't want to wake up yet,' he thought turning over in his bed. He soon found a young girl beside him though, a small smile on her face. 'WHAT!! What happened last night, why is Videl in my BED?? Wait we are in the bed upstairs but what's going on?' he soon thought back to last night trying to remember, then it hit him and his face paled then turned a bright red, as bright as fire truck. 'We...we made love, and I bite, her so she's now my. my mate, but wait did she return the bite?' He asked himself, putting on his boxers and running over to a mirror. He looked at his reflection and soon saw a two little bite marks on the side of his neck. He started to grin happily, and soon heard a faint mummer from the bed.  
  
"Gohan, hmm?" Videl said shifting in her sleep. Gohan walked over to the bed sitting down.  
  
"Videl," he whispered, looking down at her lovingly. Videl's eyes slowly fluttered open and all the events of last night came into her head. She blushed lightly when she saw Gohan looking down at her.  
  
"Merry Christmas Videl," Gohan whispered kissing her lightly on her mouth. Videl pulled him closer deepening the kiss, and slowly pulled away. She giggled at the dazed look in Gohan's eyes a huge san grin on his face, "Merry Christmas to you, too." Videl whispered to him. She wrapped the covers around her as she got up, "I guess we should get going down stairs to see the presents. Let me get changed and we can go down together." Videl told him, a small smirk on her face as she started to go changed. Gohan blushed madly looking the other way, while she got changed and then asked her,  
  
"Do you think we should tell them?" he asked.  
  
Videl blushed some and then replied, "I think we should wait, it can be like our little secret," she replied grinning towards him, as she finished changing.  
  
"I'll go get on some pants and we can head down," Gohan replied smiling putting on some sweat pants. He soon used IT, bringing them both down there, to see Vegeta and Goku racing each other on presents once again. Videl laughed a little and went over to her little pile looking at her small little pile of presents. She opened the first few and got a new gi, some fighting equipment, but her last present made her blush and think. She had opened it slowly to find two little pink slipper, the kind for babies. 'Am I pregnant?'  
  
Meanwhile *~*~*  
  
"Breakfast everyone, come and get it!" Chichi yelled, soon finding a huge rush of warriors coming in and eating. They all sat down to a huge beautiful meal for Christmas morning. Bulma soon stood up and tapped her glass of Orange Juice, everyone but Goku and Goten looked up, and soon they got smacked with the Frying Pan, and stopped eating looking at Bulma.  
  
"Ahm. Well for the last few days of break I have taken the liberty of renting out a nice place in Big Sky, Montana as a last Christmas present to everyone. We can leave tomorrow for those who want to go, dose anyone not want to?" she asked looking around the table.  
  
"Well I was just wondering why you couldn't have picked the beach." Master Roshi asked (he has been here the entire time, just not important fic part). This got him hit by two frying pans, one Bulma and one Chichi.  
  
"For that exact reason of your. little problem, besides it is suppose to be lovely this time of year up there. Now seeing how all of us want to go, we will be heading out tomorrow. And a toast to a wonderful Christmas," Bulma told them, everyone soon held up their glasses shouting "Cheers!" taking a sip and then continued their conversations and eating.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, very thoughtful of Goku's son to give you this food, I must say it is very good," King Cold told his son stealing a few bites.  
  
"Father, go get your own," Frieza told his father guarding his food.  
  
"Though I have really no use for eating, this is very, very good," Cell told them taking a few more bites; "I must get the recipe."  
  
"Wow, I guess brother's mate is a good cook, even if she is an earthling," Raditz said chowing down.  
  
"I guess it wasn't that much of a waste of Trip back," Frieza said eating some more. For once in HFIL, it was quiet calm.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Breakfast was long since over and everyone was preparing for tomorrow. Vegeta, Goku, MT, and Gohan were sparring in the Gravity Room, Piccolo meditating, Yamcha, Krillin, and Master Roshi reminiscing on the past, Chichi having some Coco with Bulma and 18, and Marron, Goten, and Trunks playing in the new snow. Videl though was in her room pacing back and forward; hold the little pink slippers in her hands. 'What am I going to do if I pregnant? How am I supposed to know if I am? I could ask Bulma for a test, but I am not sure if you can tell this early? Well I have to do something.' Videl thought getting up and heading down to wear Bulma's ki was. She slowly felt Chichi's ki disappear 'probably getting some more Coco, or starting Lunch,' and soon found Bulma, with 18 and Marron getting cleaned up and changed early form being outside.  
  
"Um, Bulma I have to ask you something?" Videl said nervously.  
  
"What is it Videl?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well you see, I was wondering could you tell if you were pregnant the next day after having, umm well making love?" Videl asked a deep cherry red blush spreading across her face.  
  
"Well I have this special test that would let the person know, it also works with races like Sayian's and what not, why do you." Bulma started then soon a HUGE SMIRK coming onto her face. "Ahh. let me see your neck!" Bulma shouted happily running over to the girl. She bent her head down and saw the two bite marks on the side of her neck. "So you two mated HOW GREAT! Did you hear that 18 they are finally together," Bulma told the once android woman carring her little girl.  
  
"Congradulations, but why would you think about being pregnant right after mating?" 18 asked.  
  
"Mommy what's mating?" Marron asked.  
  
"You'll know when your older," 18 told her, then looking back up at Videl.  
  
"Well you see I got this as one of my presents this morning." Videl blushed lightly holding out the two little slippers, "and please don't tell anyone yet, we want to keep it a secret right now about the mating thing."  
  
"Sure we won't, but wow you got that in your present huh? Well Gohan might not know this, but almost every time a Sayian first mates with his true mate, which you are Gohan's or the biting thing wouldn't have happened, then they usually have a baby. Dose Gohan know you got that as a present yet?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, I don't want to tell him until I am sure," Videl told them.  
  
"Okay, well here is the test, go and see," handing her the tester and leading her into the bathroom. Videl soon came out with the device in hand.  
  
"Here's the device but I don't see where it is suppose to change colors or whatever?" Videl told them.  
  
"That's because I have to analyze it, it wont take more than a few minuets," Bulma told her taking the tester, and starting her analyzing. A few minuets later Bulma came out with a slip of paper folded in her hands. "Here you go, so tell me are you pregnant?"  
  
Videl slowly opened the sheet of paper to find it to say yes, "I.I'm pregnant?!" Videl gasped soon fainting to the floor.  
  
"Mommy does that mean Videl is going to have a baby?" Marron asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes it does, but you cannot tell anyone, especially not Aunt Chichi, you have to let Videl tell her okay." 18 told her daughter.  
  
"Okay," she smiled happily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- Videl is now pregnant and the only people that know are 18, Bulma, Marron, and of course Videl. I know this wasn't as long a chappie as my last, sorry about that.  
  
Starflower- Next Chappie- Videl's pregnant, how will Gohan react?? And they are going to Big Sky tomorrow, what kind of stuff will happen there?? Till then!  
  
Me- Thanks so everyone who reviewed! Oh and kakky thanks for the title idea, but Chichi cant know yet for the storyline!  
  
Starflower- We also have an Advertisement for this chapter! Something Happens to My Heart by Goku's Daughter is a very good story, form what I can tell from the start, I would review it but my review button isn't linking me to the window where it lets me type in, sniff sniff, oh and it is a G/V  
  
Me- Well until the next chappie, c ya! *waves* 


	13. On To Big Sky

A/N~ Hey, everyone, well I have the next chappie here, hope you like!  
  
Starflower: Disclaimer- Repeat after me everyone (Barney song comes on), She is poor, way too poor, She could never own DBZ, she's not that smart and is way to dumb, so please don't sue us!  
  
ME: hey it's a sing along *starts singing*, though I really don't like the whole Barney thing there. Ne who on with the chappie!  
  
" "~talking  
  
' '~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 10 On To Big Sky  
  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Goku asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone told him.  
  
"Okay hold on," Goku told them he soon shouted Instant Transmission and they were in front of the house they would be staying in, or should I say mansion@_@.  
  
"Were here, just let me open the door and we can go inside." Bulma said walking up to the door and opening it. They soon all rushed in, to the warmth of the house.  
  
"So I say we unpack in our rooms that we got earlier, then we head out to the mountains to see the stuff we can do," Bulma suggested. Everyone soon agreed and decided to do just that.  
  
'I hope she hasn't told. What am I going to do?' Videl thought to herself following Gohan to the room they had to share. (They had a lower floor and a little upper floor, one bed on bottom one bed on top, along with a desk on the bottom.)  
  
"Do what Videl?" asked Gohan looking up to where she was.  
  
"What?" Videl asked looking down at him weirdly.  
  
"You said what am I going to do? And I asked do what?" Gohan replied to her now standing up (he was sitting on his bed before.)  
  
"I never said that," Videl replied, 'it's like he just read my mind, weird.'  
  
"Read your mind." Gohan mumbled, 'oh NO, the bonding I didn't know it would happen so soon!'  
  
"What's bonding, and what do you mean happen so soon?" Videl asked curiously climbing down the ladder.  
  
'Oh man, oh man great just great, now she can read my thoughts, I mean I knew this would happen but still how are we going to keep this from people?' Gohan thought getting worried.  
  
"Hide what, and what do you mean keep this from people?" Videl asked getting irritated, 'I thought he said that he didn't have anymore secrets from me?'  
  
"I don't," Gohan replied, sitting down on the bed hands in his face.  
  
"Don't what?" Videl asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Look when you. well make love to a Sayian," Gohan said starting to blush, at this Videl blushed also, "you go through changes and stuff proving that you will be mates for life. The first thing is the bite mark, we each have on our necks, that symbolizes that you are the only one I could ever really love, or mate."  
  
"Aww Gohan.I was wondering what that was," she said leaning into him, at this Gohan blushed, but put his arm around her a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Another thing that happens, is what we call bonding. It is where you and me we'll we can start to read each other's thought. Now Bulma and Vegeta, or my mom and dad for example have bonded to where they can have their normal thoughts, but then talk through their bond. Because we have just mated, our bonding is to where we will here everything the other person thinks when in a close range, or when in danger or something. In a little time we will probably be able to separate our bond talking and our thoughts, and speak to each other through our bond over a long distance." Gohan explained.  
  
Videl looked up at him and thought, 'Is he serious?'  
  
"Yeah, I am serious," Gohan sighed. Videl all of a sudden had a worried look on her face.  
  
'Then how am I even supposed to think about this. situation with HIM being able to hear MY thoughts!' Videl screamed to herself.  
  
"What situation?" Gohan asked confused looking at her.  
  
Videl just smacked herself mentally, 'Stupid he can hear me right now!'  
  
"Yes I can hear you right now, and what situation? Are you keeping something form me Videl?" Gohan asked a serious look on his face.  
  
Videl looked up at him slowly, only to be met with a serious look. 'It looks like he's disappointed in me,' Videl thought turning away (okay so she keeps forgetting he can hear her thoughts)  
  
"I'm not disappointed in you; I just want to know if you are hiding something. I mean I am kind of sad because I thought you would have trust in me to tell me this. situation of yours." Gohan replied.  
  
"Gohan. I. I need time to think about this myself, but I will tell you I. I just need some time to think that's all. And don't ever think I don't trust you, cause if I didn't, I would have never made love to you," Videl said getting up and kissing him on the check, 'I just need time.'  
  
'Then you can have your time Videl,' Gohan thought back.  
  
"Thank you for understanding, now that I know what this bonding thing is, it won't be hard to keep it from the others, just if you want to talk to me through bond, or I to you, we should just make eye contact or say like hey each time in the beginning or something like that." Videl told him.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right I mean it can't be that hard to hide, right?" Gohan said getting up.  
  
'Right,' Videl thought laughing a little afterwards. Gohan pecked her on the check and they soon headed out to the main living area where everyone else was.  
  
"Now is everyone ready for the mountain," Bulma asked, which got yeses to and a muffled sound from Goten. Chichi had him bundled up to where he looked like a giant colorful beach ball. Everyone else had on cute and fun outfits that were for snowboarders or skiers, and Chichi, Bulma, 18, and Marron had on ice skating outfits, for the ice rink insides one of the main buildings.  
  
"Well then lets go, we will meet back here for lunch at 1, oh and try not to eat out the restaurants up there okay boys," Bulma told them opening the door, and soon everyone went off to where they wanted to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well what do you guys want to do first?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm not to big on the whole skiing thing so I think I'll hang out around the café," Yamcha told him.  
  
"I think I'll keep you company up there Yamcha," Krillin told him.  
  
"Well if you guys don't want to go skiing then okay, what about you guys do you two want to hit some slops?" Goku asked.  
  
"I didn't even see a reason for coming on this stupid trip, there is no gravity room and I can't spare because of the woman so I see no point," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Well I take you up a skiing Goku, it would be fun to have a race against you down the mountain," Piccolo replied.  
  
'"A race," Vegeta repeated, 'I could beat Goku in a race and show my superiority here, and then beat him in a spar when we return, perfect.' "Now that you mention it I would like to have a challenge of some kind."  
  
"Great, let's go up to the chair lifts then!" Goku shouted leading the way. Piccolo and Vegeta following.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, how about we hit some slopes what do you say?" Gohan told MT and Videl.  
  
"Sure, let me grab my snowboard and we can all go," Videl said.  
  
"Hey what about the little Sayian terrors, shouldn't some one watch them?" MT brought up.  
  
"Yeah my Dad and Vegeta are supposed to watch them," Gohan told.  
  
"Okay then lets go!" Videl said linking arms with Gohan and MT.  
  
Little did the trio know that Vegeta and Goku forgot about what Bulma and Chichi told them before they left. The little Sayian terrors, also known as Goten and Trunks, were planning to have some fun of their own.  
  
"So Trunks, what do you want to do first?" Goten asked, picking up his snowboard.  
  
"Well I think we should race down and few slopes and then have some fun," Trunks said, an evil smirk forming at the last part of the sentence.  
  
"Okay, which slope first, my Dad, yours, and Mr. Piccolo are headed up to Devil's peak, and big brother, Videl and Mt are going to Rattle Snake Curve, so I think we shouldn't go down those two."  
  
"How about the." Trunks started before getting cut off by a very fit young looking man.  
  
"Hey you two come inline now, Ski school is starting now," the ski instructor informed them, pulling them over to a group of kids.  
  
"Hey wait a minuet pal, we aren't in ski school, first we snow board and second we can already go on double black diamonds so put us down," Trunks informed him starting to get angry.  
  
"Now, now, your parents have paid good money for you to go to ski school so come on," the instructor replied not even paying any attention to what Trunks said.  
  
"But sir, our parents didn't pay for any school. I'm home schooled," Goten said looking very confused.  
  
"Look Goten I don't think he is going to listen to us, so we should just blast out of here," Trunks whispered to Goten the two still being dragged through the snow.  
  
"But Trunks you remember what our moms said, no blasting or using any super stuff while in public, or we can't play with our Christmas stuff for a whole month." Goten said shaking his arms up and down.  
  
"Oh man, I forgot about that. Well then we'll just ditch the first chance we get." Trunks replied. They were soon set down and the instructor cleared his voice.  
  
"Hello kids I am your instructor Broc (A/N- lol kinda like Broccoli, okay I tried to make it work ^_^;;) Now For today we will be going up the bunny hill and maybe later, Big Horse. Okay now everyone knows how to put on their skis right?" Broc asked looking around.  
  
"Oh man, Big Horse is just like the bunny hill except for longer and more boring. Okay we'll sneak out as soon as he is busy with the other people got it." Trunks whispered.  
  
"Kay," Goten replied. Broc soon got busy with helping kids and Trunks and Goten started to make their escape, but didn't get too far when.  
  
"Hey now, you can't start the bunny hill yet we still need to go over a few things," Broc told them grabbing the two boys shirts. Goten had a sweat mark coming down his fore head while Trunks just had a few veins pop out.  
  
'Blasting him or toys, blasting him or toys, which do I want more,' Trunks thought to himself angrily.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, I am beating you Kakarot," Vegeta yelled out behind him and he speeded past Goku.  
  
"Aww man I need to get going," Goku told himself bending down lower. Soon though Piccolo speed past both Goku and Vegeta and was taking the lead.  
  
"Grr." Vegeta growled 'The Namek will not beat me, I will not allow it.' Soon Vegeta caught up and it was a neck and neck race with Goku catching up fast. The speed was increasing each second, and the race was becoming more intense, they were soon closing in to the curve and Vegeta started to get the upper hand when.  
  
'Hey Veggie guess what, I just landed the triple axel!' Bulma shouted through their bond. This totally caught Vegeta off guard and he soon ran into a tree.  
  
'Isn't that great Vegeta, it's the first time in a few years that I have been able to land to correctly! Hey Vegeta are you even listening to me!' Bulma told him, while he was slowly slidding down the to the ground.  
  
'Woman.' Vegeta started to growl.  
  
'Oh so you are listening, isn't that great Vegeta aren't you proud of me!' Bulma cheered happily.  
  
"Proud, stupid woman."Vegeta mumbled but soon a small but true smile landed on his face, 'Yes Bulma I'm proud.'  
  
'Really, you are?'  
  
'Didn't I just tell you, yes? Now if you don't mind I have a race to get back to,' Vegeta told her getting up and whipping off the dust.  
  
'Thanks Vegeta, and yeah I'll leave you to that race, go get them, oh and play nice okay. I don't want to see you guys hurt, okay?' Bulma thought a true smile also showing oh her face.  
  
'ME the Prince of ALL Sayians get hurt in such a foolish sport, you must be kidding,' a now smirking Vegeta replied.  
  
'Well just be safe, love you,' Bulma told him.  
  
'Yes yes love you too,' Vegeta replied. 'NOW BACK TO THE RACE!' And with that he powered up and started to speed down the mountain to make up for his lost time. HE soon caught up once again and the race soon became neck and neck between Vegeta and Piccolo, Goku still trailing behind a little.  
  
"What happened Vegeta, not like you to run into a tree?" Piccolo asked a smirk forming on his face.  
  
"The woman called," Vegeta huffed back. They soon started to gain neck and neck, but what they didn't see was right as they were approaching the end their skis became closer and closer as they fought that they were soon tangled. A large ump was heard and you could see Goku winning the race looking behind and at a giant snow ball with skis and poles and two heads sticking out belonging to Vegeta and Piccolo.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"No way are you passing me," MT shouted to Gohan as he speeded forward.  
  
"You keep thinking that, but I will." Gohan replied starting to go neck and neck. (A/N I like saying that don't I, he, he.) They were engrossed in their little area that they didn't see Videl just pass them by.  
  
"Well boys I guess I'll see you down there, you're just to slow for my tastes." Videl said speeding away. The two boys blinked wide eyed as they saw her glide into the distance.  
  
"Wow she's good," MT said.  
  
"Yeah really good," Gohan added.  
  
They soon finished their race also, Videl first and the boys tied for second.  
  
"Wow Videl I didn't know you could snowboard like that," Gohan said coming up to her.  
  
"Well I have been doing this since I was 12, so I guess I have gotten pretty good at it," Videl replied grinning happily.  
  
"Yeah good race there you two, if you even want to call it a race," Mt told the two.  
  
"Well lets head in for some hot coco to warm us up," Gohan suggested.  
  
"I think that'd be great," Videl said happily.  
  
"Well I think I'll hit one more run with my dad and the other two so I'll catch you two around." MT told them sliding to where Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo were.  
  
"Okay," the two waved so linking hands and making their way inside. Inside they chatted a little and sat next to each other drinking the warm coco.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Gosh, it took us forever to ditch that Broc guy," Trunks said wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Yeah you said it Trunks, "Goten said plopping down to where Trunks was, "we did get to go on a few of the runs, even though he was chasing us the entire time and we always ended back up in the school thing."  
  
"Guess your right, so how about we start to have some fun," Trunks replied a mischievous grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Okay," Goten happily said. They soon headed out and started to hide in bushes near the end of one of the main runs that all the other runs fall into.  
  
"Start making the snow balls," Trunks said lifting his arm up into the air.  
  
"Yes sir," Goten replied saluting Trunks, and soon the two started wit the snowball making. After making around a few hundred snow balls each they started firing, tossing, and throwing them at people keeping points on how many they hit, though making sure not to hurt them. 1 point for leg area, 2 for body, and 3 for head, and soon the game was on.  
  
"I have 46 so far, what about you?" Goten asked Trunks.  
  
"I have 49 plus three more for the chunky guy in the neon yellow ski suit." Trunks smirked. The game soon ended thirty minuets later with 346 points of Goten and 345 points for Trunks, along with many unhappy skiers and snowboarders.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Soon the end of the day grew near and everyone was already back at the house cozy and warm. Videl had goon to sleep early with a little order from Bulma and 18 saying she needed her rest. Goten and Trunks soon went to bed tired from there long but so turned out fun day. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha were in a fierce game of Pictionary.  
  
(A/N you know where you have a partner and draw pictures that you got from the card and your partner has to guess it so you can move on the board in a certain amount of time. I find it a fun game personally ^_^)  
  
"It was suppose to be a proposal Kakarot, see the knee bending and the ring, you idiot." Vegeta said circling his picture.  
  
"Oh I thought it was supposed to be like some one giving a monster food, you know the girl isn't really working there." Goku told him.  
  
"FOOD and MONSTER, I swear I am never going to be his partner again." Vegeta yelled exasperated.  
  
Piccolo was meditating in his room; Master Roshi who had stayed home all day watching exercise tapes, mad because all the women in the mountain were covered in ski outfits was still doing just that. Chichi, 18, and Bulma were chatting were over some hot coco, and Gohan was in the living room reading a book when he saw Marron walk out in her pjs.  
  
"Gohan, I can sleep I had a bad dream." Marron said sniffing and rubbing her eyes, a little teddy bear in her other hand.  
  
"Well your dad is playing a game and your mom is busy so how about I get you a glass of water and go tuck you back in." Gohan said setting down his book and going to get a glass of water from the bathroom.  
  
"But what if I have another bad dream, and the boogie man comes and gets me," she asked taking a sip of the water and giving it back to Gohan.  
  
"Well when I got bad dreams I just would think of something happy before going back to sleep like a good memory, and you don't have to worry about the boogie man, everyone in this house could kick his butt." Gohan replied tucking her in her bed.  
  
"Even my daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Especially your daddy, he is one of the strongest people here, or even on this earth," Gohan replied, and at this her eyes lit up. She soon snuggled back in her bed saying her thank you. Gohan got up about to leave when Marron said.  
  
"You know Gohan you are going to be a good daddy."  
  
"Oh and what makes you say that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well seeing how Ms. Videl is pregnant, after she took that test thing Aunty Bulma gave her when me and mommy were there, and how you are about to have one, I can already tell you'll be a great daddy. Trust me I can tell." She replied smiling soon drifting off into her little dream.  
  
"Wh. Wha. WHAT!!! Vi. Videl's Pre. PREGNANT!!!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- lol well looks like Gohan found out by Marron first. OH and I know I added the little Vegeta Bulma moment in there hope you liked! I hope this chapter made since and went through nicely and stuff.  
  
Starflower- Yeah we always hope that  
  
ME- hey! :(  
  
Starflower- Anyways advertisement for this chappie are Legend of the Gemini by Kerofan. This is an original story under Anime/Manga and I think the story and plot are really good so far ^_^ it is an Action/Adventure/Romance so for those who like check it out!  
  
Me- I would review, but the button is still broken, grr stupid button, I really really wanted to review that story, BUT I WILL FIND A WAY!!! *cough cough* Ne who like Starflower said check it out it's a great story.  
  
Me- Well see you next chappie! *waves* bye 


	14. Happily Ever After I Hope

A/N~ Hey, everyone, well I have the next chappie and *sniff sniff* last chappie here. It was really fun working on this fic and I thank everyone who reviewed, and I hope it turned out in a way you like.  
  
Starflower: Disclaimer- If you don't know by the last chapter then your either really dense, stupid, or insane to think she could or would ever own Dragon ball Z.  
  
ME: Man, you're so mean to me -_- , well ne who I hope you all enjoyed and thanks once again for everyone who reviewed.  
  
" "~talking  
  
' '~ thoughts  
  
( ) ~ me  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 11 Happily ever after. I hope  
  
"Why.. why didn't she tell me I mean I thought she could trust me, I don't see why she didn't. Did she think I would get mad, because I'm not mad?" Gohan asked squeezing a stuff bear to where the button eyes flew off and its head popped of from hi grip. HE soon realized what he did and tossed the bear to the ground.  
  
"Yeah you don't look mad or anything," MT said slowly backing away from his friend.  
  
"Maybe that's what the situation was..." Gohan started to think back to when they came into the house.  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
  
"Yes I can hear you right now, and what situation? Are you keeping something form me Videl?" Gohan asked a serious look on his face.  
  
Videl looked up at him slowly, only to be met with a serious look. 'It looks like he's disappointed in me,' Videl thought turning away (okay so she keeps forgetting he can hear her thoughts)  
  
"I'm not disappointed in you; I just want to know if you are hiding something. I mean I am kind of sad because I thought you would have trust in me to tell me this. situation of yours." Gohan replied.  
  
"Gohan. I. I need time to think about this myself, but I will tell you I. I just need some time to think that's all. And don't ever think I don't trust you, cause if I didn't, I would have never made love to you," Videl said getting up and kissing him on the check, 'I just need time.'  
  
'Then you can have your time Videl,' Gohan thought back.  
  
*~END OF FLASHBACK~*  
  
"I did tell her I would give her time, but I mean still." Gohan was starting to become frustrated.  
  
"Well maybe tomorrow instead of going skiing and stuff you two talk about it and stuff, and are you sure she's pregnant?" MT asked.  
  
"Well that's what Marron said and if she took Bulma's test thing then you know its right," Gohan sighed.  
  
"True, my mom's stuff always is right, well almost always." Mt replied. "You know Videl was also in my timeline, too."  
  
"She was?" Gohan asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah she was pretty strong to for a human, but not a strong as she is here. When the androids in my time came and started attacking, she would help the people injured from the attacks and help put up support groups and stuff against the androids. You two met while you were fighting and she was saving people from a building that had just been hit. Everyone one was out and running but a little girl had tripped and fell. Videl picked her up and gave her to her mother when the girl was crying out that her kitty was where she had fallen. Videl being the person she was ran back picking up the cat. But then the androids saw this and started laughing. They blew off a chunk of the building to where it would fall right on her. Videl even if she tried could run out in time so she stood there kneeling waiting for the slab of brick to hit." MT started.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked, getting into the story.  
  
"Well you saved her of course, but the androids left before you could finish fighting. The cat given back to the girl, and Videl commenting on how strong you were and how you did all those things like flying, ki blasts, and stuff like that. The androids had stopped attacking for a while, though we knew they were planning something. During the small time of peace you two became very close. Actually you two were married to each other, it was one of my mom's happiest days, though Chichi had died a few months before, but that's what she wanted, you two married off. I was best man of course, and that little girl that brought you two together was flower girl. That day everyone had forgotten there worries of the androids, but we shouldn't have. The androids had been planning an attack, and while on your honeymoon they came in, and big time. You were fighting but then 17 had gotten a hold of Videl. He held here there, and her last words to you before she was chapped into the neck dead, was 'I love you Gohan, always remember that' and the bam she died."  
  
"She. She died but life without her I mean it would be." Gohan started but was cut off by MT.  
  
"Pointless, and for what you did you will pay I promise you that." MT finished, "that's what you said, and you damaged them pretty badly, but in the end of the fighting you too died and I took care of them. For killing you, Videl, and everyone else in my world," Mt said gritting his teeth. Then all of a sudden his personality totally changed, "Well hope you liked the story I'm off to bed for a day tomorrow at the slopes, night."  
  
"Yeah good night," Gohan replied also getting up. He slowly walked back to his room; he changed into some sweat pants and slowly flew up to the top part of the room where Videl's bed was. 'I still wish you would have told me, but I guess we can talk tomorrow. I hope I will never have to loose you, because if I did I don't know what I would do," he thought looking down at her sleeping form. He soon grabbed a blanket and lied down on the bed next to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in closer as a reflex and small smile on her face. 'Good night, sweet dreams Videl' Gohan thought kissing her on the forehead and soon going to sleep thinking about his one true love and a baby soon to be.  
  
*~*~*~* Next morning  
  
"Hmm. Good morning sleepy head." Gohan said to a now waking up Videl. She turned in her bed so she could face him. She gave a small smile as she asked.  
  
"Were you sleeping with me the whole night?"  
  
"Yeah," he told her kissing her forehead.  
  
"Good," she replied hugging him, "where is everyone?"  
  
"There all at the slopes, even Master Roshi decided to go today. Were the only ones in the house."  
  
"Oh really," Videl said starting to kiss him. They kissed for a while, but soon Gohan broke off the kiss.  
  
"Videl, why did you tell me?" he asked looking somewhat hurt.  
  
"Tell what?" Videl asked nervously.  
  
"Don't play dumb, I found out for Marron as I tucked her in last night after she woke up from and bad dream."  
  
"She told you huh. Well I guess I didn't say anything, because I was well scared."  
  
"Scared, why would you be scared?" Gohan asked totally confused.  
  
"At how you might react, if you would well leave me for it. Now if you don't want the baby then to bad because I am having it anyways I have made up my mind, and whether you want to help raise the baby or not is your decision, but mine is made up."  
  
"Of course I'll help raise the baby and I would never leave you even if I tried it would be useless because I love you," Gohan told her kissing her forehead.  
  
"Oh Gohan," Videl smiled tears of joy once again in her eyes as she squealed, "were going to have a baby!" She soon kissed him on the lips. They shared a now longer and more passonate kiss, but once again Gohan broke it off.  
  
"Hold on a sec stay right here." Gohan said rushing down the stairs.  
  
'Okay, what are you up to?' Videl asked through bond.  
  
'You'll see' Gohan replied. He soon came back up and picked up Videl.  
  
"Now its time to blind fold you for your surprise." Gohan said blind folding her.  
  
"But how am I suppose to get down the steps if I can't see," Videl asked.  
  
"I'll carry you," and that's just what he did. Videl waited excitedly in his arms wondering what the big surprise was. She soon was set down to her feet and her blind fold was slipped off to where she stood in front of a beautifully decorated Christmas tree with fresh snow on it. A large window was behind were see through curtain were shut making the room dark, but to where so still saw it snowing softly. Candles were lighted across the room making The whole room appear dreamy.  
  
"Oh Gohan it's beautiful." Videl said turning back to face him.  
  
"There's one more thing," Gohan replied getting down to one knee. He slowly pulled out a small black velvet box from his sweat pants (lol there are still in their pjs). He opened the bow to reveal a beautiful daimond ring, with one big diamond in the middle with two smaller ones next to it on a silver band.  
  
"Videl will you marry me?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- you know I could so stop here, but I wont cause a lot of people would be mad, he he lol. Sorry had to do this on with the story.  
  
"Videl will you marry me?" Gohan asked looking up at Videl. Tears started to form in her eyes and she tackled Gohan while shouting,  
  
"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU SON GOHAN!!" They then shared another kiss, and when that ended Gohan slipped the ring onto her ring finger on her right hand and saying while kissing her hand,  
  
"You have made me the happiest man alive right now Videl."  
  
"And you have made me the happiest woman. Thank you for the best Christmas I have ever had." She smiled hugging her one true and only love.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Soon everyone found out about the baby, and the proposal and everyone congratulated the couple, Chichi hugging Videl none stop just happy to have a daughter in law and a grandkid on the way. Bulma, 18, and Chichi started planning a whole huge weeding dragging Videl into the whole thing. The trip went happy the rest of the way out, and when school came around the kept the kid part a secret except for Sharpner and Erasa, but told of their engagement, many of Gohan fan girl's mad and sad about him now being taken, and many of the guys depressed about Videl gone too.  
  
*~*~* After schools out for summer  
  
Videl and Gohan were walking through the mall, talking about their soon to be wedding which was happening in a month after school was out, when they spotted the small store where the had gotten each others presents.  
  
"The promise," Videl whispered to herself, she soon dragged Gohan into the shop looking around to see who was working.  
  
"Hello may I help you," A girl said, the same girl who happened to be the ones who helped them, "Oh my gosh, you're the guys who I sold the presents to last Christmas."  
  
"Yeah, I am sorry that I didn't come after break, I have just been so busy and then I kind of forgot, but I am back and this is the one who the present was for," Videl told her pointing to Gohan.  
  
"You mean you got your present here too, this is where I got your necklace," Gohan told Videl looking down.  
  
"Then that means you were the guy that I bumped into when I came in, I thought it was you," Videl replied.  
  
"And I sold you both of your, who knew they were for each other, oh and I see that some one is getting married." The young girl said picking up Videl's hand, "it's so gorgeous."  
  
"Yeah we are in a month, and thank you." Videl replied blushing some.  
  
"Well I hope you live happily ever after, and come back some time later to visit," The girl said saying goodbye to them at the door.  
  
"Yes we will," Videl told her.  
  
"Good bye," Gohan said, and they soon headed off back into the crowd of people.  
  
"Who would have thought," the girl said shaking her head as she returned inside the store.  
  
*~*~*to Gohan and Videl  
  
"You know we will live happily ever after wont we Gohan?" Videl asked looking up to her future husband.  
  
"Of course we'll live happily ever after. I hope," Gohan told her mumbling the last part to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- I hope you liked the ending, and yes it is finally over after your long wait. And Christmas is just around the corner. I thank everyone who reviewed or even read my story, I didn't thank that many people would have, and now for our last advertisement for this story.  
  
Starflower- Our advertisement for the last chapter is Those Eyes by VideliGohan, once again I still haven't fixed the review button but once I do I will review this also. It is am AU story about When the Saiyans take over the earth, Gohan kidnaps Videl and makes her his slave, but when a new mission concerning Frieza arises, he suddenly finds that he has fallen in love with someone that could decide his exile on planet Vegeta. I think it is really good. The other story for this chappie which I also enjoy is A Sprite's Campfire by Ai, which is about Gohan's little cat friend who has been with him since childhood. and now his Guardian angel, the cat, is going to bring fate into her small paws and get Gohan and Videl together! but she craaaaves fun! It has really funny parts, well I think and is good so check'em out!  
  
Me- well once again thank you, and I hope you look out for my Dragonball Z stories in the future, bye *waves* 


End file.
